Big Hero Six: Infinity War
by HardcoreAsylum
Summary: Hiro Hamada, Hercules, the Beast and the rest of the BH6 unite to battle their most powerful enemy yet - the evil Xehanort. On a mission to collect all six Infinity Stones, Xehanort plans to use the artifacts to inflict his twisted will on reality. The fate of the planet and existence itself is very uncertain as everything the Big Hero Six have fought for has led up to this moment


[_Disney Opening Credits_]

[_radio transmission sound_]

**Olympus PA:** This is the Olympus refugee vessel _Statesman_. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Olympus. _[the voice becomes more desperate and pleading]_ Our crew is made up of Olympian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is _not_ a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft!

_[Inside the ship, Young Xehanort walks among the bodies of dead Olympians. Phil, badly wounded, reaches out as if he would stop Young Xehanort as he passes, but lacks the strength. Young Xehanort steps over them with no mind as he speaks, as if they were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on a bedroom floor.]_

**Young Xehanort:** Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Keyblade Master... You may think this is suffering... No. it is _**salvation**_. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... _[Xemnas stabs one of the lingering Olympians]_ For even in death, you have become Apostles of Xehanort.

_[Hades stands with the Organization. He watches Xehanort, shrouded in darkness and light, a vague silhouette.]_

**Xehanort:** _[Looking out the large window we saw at the end of_ Hercules: Vesuvius_]_ I know what it's like to lose. To _feel_ so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless. _[lifts Hercules by the neck of his breastplate. Hercules struggles feebly.]_ It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... _I AM._

_[Xehanort holds up his hand to reveal the Goat of Atonement keyblade, which already hosts the violet Power Stone.]_

**Hercules:** _[now being held by Xehanort with one huge hand wrapping around his head; blood drools from his mouth]_ You talk too much.

**Xehanort:** _[to Hades]_ The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference.

_[The Organization heft their weapons or smirks, as appropriate]_

**Hades:** Oh, I do. Kill away!

_[Xehanort's face expresses surprise briefly before pressing the keyblade to Hercules's left temple. The Power Stone glows brightly. Hercules screams hoarsely.]_

**Hades:** _[starts losing his cool demeanor almost immediately as Hercules suffers, and breaks after only a few moments]_ _**ALL RIGHT, STOP!**_

**Hercules**: We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Olympus.

[_Hades glances at Hercules like he knows something he doesn't. He lifts his right hand into the air and the Tesseract reveals itself_]

**Hercules:** You really are the worst, Hades.

**Hades:** _[While holding the Tesseract out to Xehanort and advancing]_ I assure you, nephew... the sun will shine on us again.

**Xehanort:** Your optimism is misplaced, Olympian.

**Hades:** Well, for one thing, I'm not Olympian. And for another... We have a Beast.

_[Xehanort looks to his right just as a green and very angry mass slams into him. Hades dives for Hercules, pulling both of them out of the way as the Tesseract skitters across the floor, and the Beast charges Xehanort. The Beast pummels Xehanort, forcing him backwards and shoving him into the wall of the ship. Young Xehanort stops Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from interfering.]_

**Young Xehanort:** Let him have his fun.

_[Xehanort pries the Beast's hands away; an expression of surprise and fear crosses his furry face. After several hard blows, Xehanort picks up the Beast and slams him to the deck, defeated. Hercules slams a metal bar across Xehanort's back to no avail, is kicked across the deck by Xehanort and is promptly bound in metal debris by Young Xehanort to keep him from interfering further.]_

**Phil:** _[prays]_ Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time.

_[Phil summons something, which carries the Beast away; he meets Hercules' eye.]_

**Xehanort:** That was a mistake.

_[Xehanort borrows Xemnas' laser beam and stabs Phil through the heart, twisting the beam in the wound.]_

**Hercules:** _**NO!**_ _[after Xehanort kills Phil] __**You're going to die for that!**_

**Young Xehanort:** _[shuts Hercules' mouth with his telekinesis]_ Shhh.

**Young Xehanort:** _[kneels before Xehanort, offering up the Tesseract]_ My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp.

_[Xehanort crushes the Tesseract, revealing the blue Space Stone. He blows some of the fractals away, fingering the Stone between his thumb and index, before placing it on the keyblade, and is momentarily rocked by the surge of energy that pulses as the stone seats in its setting.]_

**Xehanort:** There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, myselfs, and bring them to me on The Keyblade Graveyard.

**Maleficent**: _[kneeling]_ Master, we will not fail you.

**Hades:** _[Emerging from behind the Organization]_ [cheerfully] If I might interject… If you're going to the main Stream, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.

**Xehanort:** [unimpressed] If you consider failure experience.

**Hades:** I consider _experience_, experience. Master Xehanort, I... Hades... King of the Underworld... _[looks significantly at Hades]_ Son of Kronos... God of the Dead... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity.

_[Hercules squints and notices a dagger made of flames materialize in Hades' hand. Hades braces himself, thrusts upward with lightning speed and attempts to stab Xehanort, but is frozen in place by the Space Stone's power before the point could strike home.]_

**Xehanort:** "Undying." You should choose your words more carefully.

_[Xehanort twists the dagger out of Hades' hand with his right hand, then takes hold of Hades' neck with the gauntlet and lifts him to eye level. Hades struggles, kicking, as his throat is squeezed. He makes eye contact with Hercules before he increases his force on Hades' neck.]_

**Hades:** _[Giving up on fighting against Xehanort]_ You will... never be... a god. _[Xehanort crushes Hades' neck, killing him]_

**Xehanort:** _[walks over and drops Hades' body in front of Hercules.]_ No resurrections this time.

_[Xehanort raises the gauntlet, sends violet Power fire through the remains of the_ Statesman_, and uses the Space Stone to teleport away with the Organization.]_

**Hercules:** No… Hades…

_[Hercules is released from his bonds. He crawls over to Hades' body - which, unlike in The Dark World, has not returned to its flame form - and lays his head down on Hades' chest, shedding tears for all that he has lost. The ship explodes.]_

_[A figure is seen in high speeds, it's the Beast being pushed across space to a world in the main Stream.]_

**[Magician Courtyard, Disney Castle]**

_[Donald Duck, Master of the Mystic Arts, proceeds down the main steps of the Courtyard with Merlin.]_

**Donald:** _[dressed in casual Disney clothes]_ Seriously? You don't have any money?

**Merlin:** _[dressed as Merlin is always dressed]_ Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual.

**Donald:** I'll tell my nephews at the ice cream shop. _[wryly]_ Maybe they'll get you a metaphysical cookies and cream.

**Merlin:** Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200.

**Donald:** Munny?

**Merlin:** Peni.

**Donald:** Which is?

**Merlin:** Uh, coin and a half.

**Donald:** What do you want?

**Merlin:** I wouldn't say no to a sea salt cone.

_[Adam crash-lands through the Courtyard stairs. The Cloak of Levitation swirls around Donald's shoulders immediately.]_

**Adam:** Xehanort is coming. He's coming...

**Donald:** _[Sharing a look with Merlin, and now fully in his mage attire]_ Who?

**[Title Screen: **_**Disney: Infinity War]**_

_[Public Park, San Fransokyo, day. Hiro Hamada and Ariel walk on having a conversation.]_

**Hiro:** Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding.

**Ariel:** _[laughing slightly and talking over him]_ You're totally rambling.

**Hiro:** _[also talking over her]_ No, I'm not.

**Ariel:** Lost me.

**Hiro:** Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?

**Ariel:** Yeah.

**Hiro:** Okay, and then you're like, "Oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do?" "Oh! Someone's watching." "I'm gonna go in my pants."

**Ariel:** Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee.

**Hiro**: Yes.

**Ariel:** Yeah. Everybody has that.

**Hiro:** Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night, I dreamt, we had a kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?

**Ariel:** _[Nodding in understanding]_ Right.

**Hiro:** Morgan! Morgan.

**Ariel:** So you woke up, and thought that we were...

**Hiro:** Expecting.

**Ariel:** Yeah.

**Hiro:** _[Becoming excited]_ Yes?

**Ariel:** _[Shaking her head]_ No.

**Hiro:** I had a dream about it. It was so real.

**Ariel:** If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that.

_[Ariel unties his jacket sleeves and taps Hiro's chest attachment]_

**Hiro:** I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles.

**Ariel:** It's not helping your case, OK?

**Hiro:** No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a-

**Ariel:** _[insistently]_ You don't need that.

**Hiro:** I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future usses, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know...

**Ariel**: Shirts?

**Hiro:** You know me so well. You finish all my sentences.

**Ariel:** You should have shirts in your closet.

**Hiro:** Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Scrooge McDuck. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you.

**Ariel:** Yes.

**Hiro:** I will. _[Hiro kisses Ariel.]_

_[Donald comes through a portal.]_

**Donald:** Hiro, my name is Doctor Donald Duck. I need you to come with me. Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way.

_[Hiro and Ariel are understandably shocked.]_

**Hiro:** I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?

**Donald:** We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.

**Hiro:** And who's "we"?

**Adam:** _[emerges from behind Donald]_ Hey, Hiro.

**Hiro:** _[looking surprised]_ Adam.

**Adam:** Ariel.

**Ariel:** Hi.

**Hiro:** You okay?

_[Adam gives Hiro a desperate hug, not answering. After everything he has been through, we understand.]_

_[Back at the Magician Courtyard.]_

**Merlin:** _[Using magic to show the universe and five out of six Infinity Stones]_ From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.

**Donald:** _[Each Stone lights up as Donald names them.] _Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time.

_[Donald opens the Eye of Agamotto, revealing the Time Stone emitting emerald light.]_

**Hiro:** _[very attentive]_ Tell me his name again.

**Adam:** Xehanort. He's a plague, Hiro. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Hades. The attack on Destiny Islands. That's _him._

**Hiro:** _[Speaking to himself]_ This is it... What's our timeline?

**Adam:** No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole _universe._ If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Hiro...

**Donald:** He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of.

**Hiro:** _[Leans against a cauldron, stretching like he's about to go for a run]_ Did you _seriously_ just say "hitherto undreamt of"?

**Donald:** Are you _seriously_ leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?

**Hiro:** Is that what this is...?

_[The Cloak of Levitation smacks Hiro's arm, surprising him.]_

**Hiro:** _[looking offended]_ [straightening himself] I'm going to allow that. If Xehanort needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?

**Donald:** No can do.

**Merlin:** We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives.

**Hiro:** And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so...

**Donald:** Hiro Hopping Hazelnuts.

**Hiro:** It's not bad.

**Donald:** A bit _chalky_.

**Hiro:** "A Beast-a Breakin" Burning Fudge" is our favorite.

**Donald:** That's a thing?

**Hiro:** Whatever. Point is: things change.

**Donald:** Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Xehanort.

**Hiro:** And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.

**Donald:** Well, if we don't do our jobs.

**Hiro:** _[Slightly condescending] _What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?

**Donald:** _[Completely calm] _Protecting your reality, douchebag.

_[You seriously can't tell who's sarcasm is better.]_

**Adam:** Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this Stone. We know _where it is_. Wall-E is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him _now_.

**Hiro:** _[awkwardly]_ Yeah, that's the... thing.

**Adam:** What do you mean?

**Hiro:** Two weeks ago, Wall-E turned off his transponder. He's offline.

**Adam:** What? Hiro, you lost another super bot?

**Hiro:** I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving.

**Donald:** Who could find Wall-E, then?

**Hiro:** _[quietly to himself]_ Shit. _[to the other men in a normal tone]_ Probably Mickey Mouse..

**Donald**: _[sighing in exasperation_] Oh, great.

**Hiro:** Maybe. But... _[sighs]_

**Adam:** _[missing the events of the Captain Disney: Civil War]_ Call him.

**Hiro:** It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?

**Adam:** No.

**Hiro:** Big Hero Six broke up. We're toast.

**Adam:** _[Rather surprised and slightly let-down] _Broke up? Like a band? Like The Muses?

**Hiro:** Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms.

**Adam:** _[Almost pleading] _Hiro, listen to me. Herc's gone. Xehanort is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not.

_[Hiro hesitates, before pulling out the cellular phone Mickey mailed him, muttering 'flip phone'. It seems as though he brings it everywhere, always ready to call his lost friend. Before clicking "Call", he pauses, distracted by an unusual rumbling.]_

**Hiro:** Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your tuff, would you?

**Donald:** _[Looking up at his tuft of feathers fluttering]_ Not at the moment, no.

_[Hiro looks at the Beast-made opening through the ceiling and sees debris flying by outside. He exits the Courtyard through the front door and scans the chaotic surroundings, the camera shaking around in this following long take to illustrate the chaos - people running and screaming in alarm, traffic becoming impossibly tangled, a litter-filled wind like a nor'easter's. A woman falls nearly at his feet and he helps her up.]_

**Hiro:** You okay?

_[The woman ignores him and runs away. A car crashes in on a pole behind Hiro.]_

**Hiro:** Help him! Merlin, Doc.

**Adam:** Go! Got it!

**Hiro:** _[Putting on his sunglasses]_ B.A.Y. M.A.X, what am I looking at?

**B.A.Y. M.A.X.:** Not sure, I'm working on it.

**Hiro:** Hey! You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!

**Donald:** _[Bands of spells are readied around his forearms] _Might wanna use it.

_[A mechanical hum grows louder as Hiro approaches the intersection. As he turns the corner, he sees a huge circular ship floating over Elias Street.]_

_[On a schoolbus, the hairs on Ventus' arms stand up. He looks out the window and sees the ship.]_

**Ventus:** _[Tapping his best friend in the seat in front of him] _P.J, hey. I need you to cause a distraction.

**Pete Junior:** _[Turns around and sees the spaceship]_ Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!

_[Students scramble to the windows in the back to see the spaceship.]_

_[Ventus quickly slides on one of his Hamada-made webshooters, and webs the emergency exit lever on the opposite side of the bus.]_

**Bus Driver, Walt Disney:** What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before?

_[Ventus jumps out the window, clinging to the side of the bus and pulling on his mask before leaping over the side of the bridge, shooting a webline and swinging free. He makes his way hastily towards the ship.]_

**Hiro:** B.A.Y. M.A.X., evac anyone south of A113 Street, notify first responders.

**B.A.Y. M.A.X:** Will do.

_[Doctor Duck throws the Winds of Watoomb over Elias Street, and winks at Hiro. The dust clears. Hiro is begrudgingly amused for a split second.]_

_[Then Young Xehanort and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness exit the ship by transmat.]_

**Young Xehanort:** Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Disciples of Xehanort. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to...

**Hiro:** _[Echoing the familiarly defiant 2014 Hiro Hamada] _I'm sorry, this world is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here.

**Young Xehanort:** _[Looks at Donald]_ Stonekeeper... _[Gestures to Hiro] _Does this chattering animal speak for you?

**Donald:** Certainly not. I speak for myself. _[Magical shields are readied with his fists, stepping forward.] _But you're trespassing in this city and on this planet. _[Merlin emulates him.]_

**Hiro:** It means get lost, schoolboy!

**Young Xehanort:** He exhausts me.

**Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' Guardian:** [Two untranslated syllables]

**Young Xehanort:** Bring me the Stone.

**Ansem, Seeker of Darkness:** Alright. _[He summons the Guardian and walks toward the heroes as he obeys his brethren.]_

**Hiro:** Adam, you want a piece?

**Adam:** No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?

**Hiro:** That's right.

_[Adam attempts to release the Beast. Instead of Beast coming out easily, the most that turns furry is Adam's neck]_

**Hiro:** Been a while. Good to have you, buddy.

**Adam:** I just... I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man.

**Hiro**: Where's your guy?

**Adam:** I don't know. We've sort been havin' a thing.

**Hiro:** There's no time for a thing.

**Adam:** I know.

**Hiro:** _[points at the approaching Ansem, Seeker of Darkness]_ That's the thing right there. Let's go.

_[Adam gives out a loud grunt, but fails to release the Beast. Donald stares at Hiro and Adam in disbelief.]_

**Hiro:** _[glances at Donald]_ Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards.

**Adam:** Hiro, I'm sorry. _[stammers]_ Either I can't or he won't-

**Hiro:** It's okay. Hey, stand down. _[to Merlin]_ Keep an eye on him. Thank you.

**Merlin:** I have him.

**Adam:** Damn it.

_[As Ansem, Seeker of Darkness approaches the team, Hamada dons his nanotech suit in the space of three steps. He grows a shield on one arm to protect himself, then grows a set of blasters that easily throw Ansem back to Young Xehanort, who gestures and deflects his massive companion into some cars.]_

**Adam:** Where'd that come from?

**Hiro:** It's nano-tech. You like it? A little somet-

_[Young Xehanort creates a spike of earth that throws Hiro far up, and attacks the rest of the team with uprooted trees and other debris. Merlin summons the Shield of the Seraphim.]_

**Donald:** Prince Adam, if the rest of your furry friend won't be joining us...

_[Doctor Duck teleports Adam to a nearby park along with half a taxi. Hiro returns and joins the fight, pushing a car thrown by Young Xehanort back at him. Young Xehanort cuts it in half and lets the pieces fly past him, untouched.]_

**Hiro:** Gotta get that stone outta here, now.

**Donald:** It stays with me.

**Hiro:** Exactly. Bye.

_[Hiro flies through Young Xehanort's obstacle course but is cut short by a punch from Ansem's Guardian, sending him through a building and into the park at high speed, plowing into the ground and fetching up against a tree.]_

**Adam:** _[Rushing over to Hiro]_ Hiro, you okay? How we doing? Good? bad?

**Hiro:** Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?

**Adam:** I'm trying. He won't come out.

_[Ansem, Seeker of Darkness arrives at the park and tries to punch at Adam and Hiro.]_

**Hiro:** Fist. _[Pushes Adam out of the way]_

_[Hiro's energy beam deflects off Ansem's Guardian's shield, slicing down trees. Adam barely evades one.]_

**Adam:** _[Crawling out from under the branches. Desperate and confused]_ Come on, Beast. What are you doing to me? _[starts slapping himself multiple times]_ Come out! Come out! Come out!

**Beast:** _[Half of Adam's face becomes the Beast.] _Nooooooo! _[Adam falls back exhausted into his tree]_

**Adam:** What do you mean, _"no"?!_

_[Hiro is knocked down by Ansem, who is about to deliver a decisive blow, but the Guardian's fist is easily caught by Spider-Man.]_

**Ventus:** Hey, man. What's up, Hiro?

**Hiro:** Ven, where'd you come from?

**Ventus:** Field trip to MotKW.

_[Ansem's Guardian grabs Ventus and throws him away.]_

**Ventus:** What is this guy's problem, Hiro?

**Hiro:** He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a duck wizard.

_[Merlin and Donald fight Young Xehanort. Young Xehanort lifts several bricks from the ground and turns them into sharp points. He sends them towards Merlin and Donald. The two make portals and boomerang them back towards Young Xehanort. Young Xehanort moves a car to protect himself, but one spike still hits his head, creating a cut. Angered, Young Xehanort uses a broken fire hydrant's water stream to knock Merlin back several meters, rendering him unconscious.]_

_[Donald snaps a whip of magical energy to bind Young Xehanort's hands and yanks, but Young Xehanort flies forward with the pull and pins Donald upside-down against a building, using the bricks to trap the Sorceror Supreme.]_

**Young Xehanort:** Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children.

_[Young Xehanort tries to grab the amulet holding the Time Stone but jerks back when it burns his hand.]_

**Donald:** It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable.

**Young Xehanort:** _[Vehemently.] _Then I'll take it off your corpse.

_[Young Xehanort pulls Donald away from the building and throws him to the ground. Donald starts the gestures to use the Eye of Agamotto, but utility cables first pin Donald's arms, interrupting the spell and closing the Eye, while another cable winds around his torso, then tightens around his throat.]_

**Donald:** You'll find... removing a dead man's spell... troublesome.

**Young Xehanort:** You'll only wish you were dead. _[Donald falls unconscious and to the ground; Young Xehanort raises a portion of street pavement to use as a carrier, but the Cloak of Levitation works its master loose of the cable spiral and flies Duck away]_ NO!

**Hiro:** _[Still fighting Ansem and his Guardian, as Donald passes through the park]_ Ven, that's the duck wizard. Get on it.

**Ventus:** On it!

_[Ven chases Young Xehanort, floating speedily and upright on a small platform of burbling debris leaving a deep rut in the streets, who in turn chases the Cloak-driven Donald through San Fransokyo; Young Xehanort attacks him, throwing a Rocket Mortgage billboard at Ventus to be rid of him.]_

**Ventus:** _[untangles himself]_ Not cool!

_[Young Xehanort bends all the utility poles in the path of the fleeing Cloak, finally snagging the loyal garment and ripping it loose of its master. Ventus scoops up Donald before he hits the pavement, but before he can get away with the unconscious Donald, a cone of blue light starts pulling the mage inexorably upwards. Ventus grabs a lightpole to anchor himself, but Young Xehanort uproots it, sending Donald, Cloak and teenager on their way to his ship.]_

**Ventus:** Uhh, Hiro? I'm being beamed up!

**Hiro:** Hang on, Ven. _[Ansem's Guardian hands doubles as a claw, pinning Hiro to the ground and shorting his suit. As Ansem jumps towards Hiro, blades of darkness ready to end this fight, he is sent through a portal instead. The man and his Guardian turn and leaps to return the same way, but Merlin closes it rapidly - only The Guardian's severed hand makes it back to the park. Adam kicks the hand away with a noise of disgust.]_

_[Hiro shakes himself free of the man's weapon, now powerless]_ Merlin, you're invited to my wedding. _[Hiro begins to fly towards the large ship]_ Give me a little juice, B.A.Y.M.A.X _[Hiro's foot thrusters morph together into a single larger jet and increase his speed considerably]_

_[Young Xehanort walks towards the controls of the ship, Donald's unconscious body floating face-down behind him, and prepares to enter the main galaxy stream.]_

**Hiro:** _[still in pursuit of the ship and his protégé.]_ Unlock 17-A. _[A pod launches from the upstate Big Hero Six headquarters and curves up to the accelerating circular ship]_ Ven, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you.

**Ventus:** But you said save the duck wizard! _[Ventus, gasping from lack of oxygen, pulls off his mask]_ I can't breathe!

**Hiro:** You're too high up. You're running out of air.

**Ventus:** Yeah! That makes sense.

_[Ventus passes out, free-falling, but not for long before the pod reaches him. It attaches itself to him, becoming the Iron Spider suit. Now being able to breathe, Ventus lands on a bottom part of the ship, standing up heroically.]_

**Ventus:** Hiro, it smells like a new car in here!

**Hiro:** Happy trails, man. B.A.Y.M.A.X, send him home.

**B.A.Y.M.A.X:** Yep.

[_A large parachute extends from the new suit, snatching Ventus free of the ship's hull and him spiraling back to Earth.]_

**Ventus:** _**OH, COME ON!**_

[_Hiro latches onto the hull and cuts a hole to board the ship, looking for wherever Donald and Young Xehanort went.]_

**B.A.Y.M.A.X:** Boss, incoming call from Miss Finn.

**Ariel:** _[Sounding heavily worried.] _Hiro? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?

**Hiro:** Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res.

**Ariel:** Why?

**Hiro:** _[While looking at the ship around him]_ Just 'cause I'll... probably not make it back for a while.

**Ariel:** Tell me you're not on that ship.

**Hiro:** Yeah.

**Ariel:** Gods, no. Please tell me you're not on that ship.

**Hiro:** Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say.

**Ariel:** Come back here, Hiro. I swear to the Gods…

**Hiro**: El…

**Ariel**: Come back here right now! Come back!

**B.A.Y.M.A.X:** Boss, we're losing her. I'm going, too…

_[Ventus is revealed to have managed to shoot a web to the outside of the ship, foiling his parachute, and clambers inside a slowly-closing chamber.]_

**Ventus: **Oh my God! [_looks at the rapidly-receding planet behind him_] I should have stayed on the bus...

_[Young Xehanort, hands engaged in the ship's steering mechanism, accelerates into hyperspace.]_

**(Meanwhile, back in San Fransokyo)**

_[Adam finds Hiro's flip-phone in the debris on the street and picks it up thoughtfully. Merlin opens up a portal back to the Courtyard.]_

**Adam** Where you going?

**Merlin:** The Time Stone's been taken. The Courtyard remains unguarded. What will you do?

**Adam:** [_Holding Mouse's' cell phone]_ I'm gonna make a call.

_[Merlin nods in understanding and closes the portal, not to be seen again for the rest of the movie. Adam holds Mickey Mouse's cell phone and makes a call.]_

**[STARLIGHT WAY STREAM]**

_[Camera pans around a brightly coloured planet with ice rings to the _Highwind. _The Guardians of the Galaxy are travelling to investigate a distress call to the tune of "Simple and Clean".]_

**Sora:** _[chair-dancing to the song]_ Sing it, Terra!

_[Terra is snoring with his mouth open from his seat in front of Sora. Kairi lip-syncs with the song along with Sora.]_

**Meeko:** _[yawns]_ Why are we doing this again?

**Kairi:** _[annoyed]_ It's a _distress signal_, Meeko. Someone could be _dying_.

**Meeko:** I get that, but why are we doing it?

**Sora:** 'Cause we're nice. And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our help.

**Kairi:** _[waves her index finger at Sora]_ Which isn't the point.

**Sora**: _[points back at Kairi]_ Which isn't the point... I mean… If he doesn't pony up…

**Terra:** We'll take his ship.

**Meeko:** Exactly!

**Sora:** B-b-b-bingo!

_[Kairi looks up at Sora in concern. Sora returns her look and grimaces a "don't worry about it" expression at her]_

**Rapunzel:** _[reading her console]_ We are arriving.

**Sora:** All right, Guardians. Don't forget, this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces. _[Goofy rolls his eyes as Rapunzel makes a snarl. Goofy's handheld Terran-vintage video game beeps.]_ Goofy, put that thing away. Now. I don't wanna tell you again. [G_ame continues beeping]_ Goofy.

**Goofy:** _[in a mocking tone]_ I am Goof!

**Sora:** Whoa!

**Meeko:** Language!

**Kairi**: Hey!

**Terra:** Wow.

**Sora**: You got a hotdog on you, kid.

**Meeko:** Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Keep it up, and I'm gonna _smash that thing to pieces!_

_[Goofy rolls his eyes.]_

_[The_ Highwind _decelerates, and Xehanort's devastation suddenly covers the Guardians' field of view, revealing the distress signal to be the one from the Olympian vessel at the beginning of the movie. Bodies are seen floating dead in space along with the pieces of the shredded ship.]_

**Rapunzel:** What happened?

**Meeko:** Looks like we're not getting paid.

_[With a thump, Hercules' body is plastered to the hull of the ship.]_

**Meeko:** _(Waving his hands)_ Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!

_[Hercules' eye opens; all gasp]_

_[Cut to the Guardians settling the still-unconscious Hercules' onto an examination table]_

**Sora:** How the hell is this dude still alive?

**Terra: **_[Sounding awed.]_ He is not a dude. You're a dude. This... This is a man. A handsome, muscular man.

**Sora:** _[A little dented.] _I'm muscular.

**Meeko:** Who are you kidding, Sora? You're one sandwich away from fat.

**Sora:** Yeah, right.

**Terra:** It's true. You have gained a little weight… _[Terra motions to his chin and belly]_

_[Kairi leaves Sora's side at Hercules' right, and circles around the foot of the table]_

**Sora:** What? Kairi, do you think I'm…

**Rapunzel:** He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt.

**Terra:** It's like a pirate had a baby with an orange-haired angel.

**Sora:** Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bowflex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells.

**Meeko:** You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?

**Kairi:** _[reaches Terra's side and picks up Hercules' left arm, stroking his triceps]_ It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers.

**Sora:** _[snidely to Kairi]_ Stop massaging his muscles. _[Kairi, annoyed, drops the arm with a thump; quietly to Rapunzel]_ Wake him up.

**Rapunzel:** _[Places hand on Hercules' forehead.] _Wake.

_[Hercules awakens, sitting up violently and throwing himself off the table to stumble a few steps away, then turning to see his hosts all pointing their weapons of choice at him; Goofy is still playing his game.]_

**Hercules:** Who the hell are you guys?

_[Cut to later as the Guardians stand around Hercules eating soup.]_

**Kairi:** The entire time I knew Xehanort, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre...

**Terra: **Including my own.

**Kairi:** If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can turn his keyblade into the X-Blade and do that with a simple movement, like this. _[she moves her wrists]_

**Hercules:** You seem to know a great deal about Xehanort.

**Terra:** Kairi... is the daughter of Xehanort.

**Hercules:** Your father killed my uncle. _[Hercules stands and strides towards Kairi aggressively.]_

**Sora:** Oh, boy. Stepfather. Technically, she hates him as much as you do. _[Hercules softens a bit.]_

**Hercules:** Families can be tough. _[he claps a hand on Kairi's shoulder]_ Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister Melinoe...that he imprisoned in the Underworld with her stepfather, my uncle. Then she returned home, and stabbed me in the eye, so... I had to kill her. It's life, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and... I feel your pain.

_[Sora glares at Hercules' hand on Kairi's shoulder, on the verge of full snarl, and moves around her to push between her and Hercules]_

**Sora:** And I feel your pain, as well. I mean it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot. My father corrupted my best friend, then I had to kill my father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I, came out of it with both of my eyes-"

**Hercules:** _[not paying attention as he stares at his soup spoon]_ I need a weapon, not a spoon… a weapon like yours, maybe one even more powerful _(he points at Sora's keyblade as he attempts to fiddle with machinery)_ How do I open this thing? Is there some sort of a four-digit code maybe… Maybe a birth date or something…

**Sora:** A keyblade? You have to be chosen to wield one and chances like that are very low, hey, what are you doing?

**Hercules:** Taking your pod.

**Sora:** _[deepens his voice]_ No, you're not! _[mimics Hercules' accent]_ You'll not, be taking our pod today, sir.

**Meeko**: Sora. Are you making your voice deeper?

**Sora:** No.

**Terra:** You are. You're imitating the god-man. It's weird.

**Sora:** No I'm not.

**Rapunzel:** (gasp) He just did it again!

**Sora:** This is my voice!

**Hercules:** _[steps closer to Sora.]_ Are you mocking me?

**Sora:** Are you mocking me?

**Hercules:** Stop it. You did it again.

**Sora:** He's trying to copy me.

**Hercules**: Would you stop doing that? He's doing it first.

**Kairi:** Enough! We need to stop Xehanort. Which means we need to find out where he's going next.

**Hercules:** Traverse.

**Rapunzel:** You're traversing somewhere?.

**Sora:** No. Traverse Town? It's a place. We've been there. It sucks. Excuse me, that's our food. _[To Hercules as he rummages through their food stores]_

**Hercules:** Not anymore.

**Kairi:** Hercules… Why would he go to Traverse Town?

**Hercules:** Because for years, the Reality Stone has been safely stored, there with a man we call Squall.

**Sora:** If it's with Leon, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a stone.

**Hercules:** Or a genius.

**Kairi:** _[to Hercules]_ How do you know he's not going for one of the other Stones?

**Hercules:** There's six stones out there. _[finishes rummaging and steps in front of Kairi] _Xehanort already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week, when he decimated the Land of Dragons. He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on San Fransokyo and Disney Castle. They're with the Big Hero Six.

**Sora:** Big Hero Six?

**Hercules:** _[by way of explanation.] _They're Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

**Rapunzel:** Like Yoko Shimomura?

**Hercules:** _[pause]_ She may be on the team. I don't know. Haven't been there in a while. As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Xehanort can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Traverse Town. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome.

**Kairi:** Then we have to go to Traverse Town now.

**Hercules:** Wrong! Where we have to go, is Daybreak Town.

**Terra:** Daybreak? That's a made up word.

**Hercules:** All words are made up.

**Meeko:** Hold up, Daybreak is real? _[climbing on to the table]_ Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. _[increasingly gleeful] _They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe. I would very much like to go there, please.

**Hercules:** The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you.

**Meeko:** Rabbit?

**Hercules:** Only Doc the dwarf king can make me the weapon I need. _[to Meeko]_ I assume you're the captain, sir?

**Meeko:** You're very perceptive.

**Hercules:** You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Daybreak Town?

**Meeko:** Lemme just ask the captain. Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go.

**Hercules:** Wonderful.

**Sora:** Except for that I'm the captain.

**Hercules:** Quiet!

**Sora:** That's my backpack.

**Meeko:** Go sit down.

**Sora:** _[to Hercules]_ Look, this is my ship. And I'm not goin' to… _[gropes for "Daybreak Town"]_ Wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?

**Hercules:** The Xehanort killing kind.

**Sora:** Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?

**Hercules:** You do, but not the stronger version of it. You simply lack the strength to wield it. Your bodies will crumble as your minds collapse into the madness.

**Meeko:** Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?

**Hercules:** A little bit. Yeah.

**Kairi:** If we don't go to Traverse Town and Xehanort retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop.

**Hercules:** He already is.

**Meeko:** I got it figured out. We got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. So me and Goofy will go with the pirate-angel here, and the morons will go to Traverse Town to try and stop Xehanort. Cool? Cool.

**Hercules:** So cool. _[Smiles a big grin.]_

**Sora:** _[to Meeko]_ For the record… I know that you're only going with him because it's where Xehanort isn't.

**Meeko:** You know, Sora, you shouldn't talk that way to your _captain_, Sora. _[As he enters the pod]_ Come on, Goofy. Put that game down, you'll rot your brain.

**Hercules:** I bid you farewell and good luck, morons. Bye.

_[The Guardians nod or wave farewell as Hercules, Meeko and Goofy depart. Cut to DunBroch, where Wall-E and Namine are sharing a room. Namine is in bed while Wall-E, in a human glamour, watches out a window.]_

_[high-pitched trilling]_

**Wall-E:** _[gasps and holds his hand to the Mind Stone in pain]_

**Namine:** E? Is it the stone again?

**Wall-E:** It's as if it's speaking to me.

**Namine:** What does it say?

**Wall-E:** I don't... I don't know. But something...

_[The stone trills again and Wall-E flinches. Namine takes his face in her hands. Wall-E turns his head so he can kiss her left palm, then presses Namine's hand to the Mind Stone.]_

**Wall-E:** Tell me what _you_ feel.

_[Namine gestures, her hand emanating her red swirling energy. She seems confused.]_

**Namine:** I just feel you.

_[They kiss. Cut to later, where the two are going on a stroll.]_

**Namine:** So there's a 10 AM to Glasgow to give us more time together before you went back.

**Wall-E:** What if I miss that train?

**Namine:** There is an 11.

**Wall-E:** What if I missed all the trains? What if this time, I didn't go back?

**Namine:** You gave Hamada your word.

**Wall-E:** I'd rather give it to you.

**Namine:** There are people who are expecting me too, you know. We both made promises.

**Wall-E:** Not to each other. _[he puts his hands on her shoulders]_ Namine For two years, we've stolen these moments, trying to see if this could work. And... I don't know. _[stammers]_ You know what, I'm just gonna speak for myself. - I, I... I think...

**Namine:** It works.

**Wall-E**: It works.

**Wall-E:** Then stay. Stay with me.

_[Namine looks down, but then her eyes and attention drift to her left.]_

**Wall-E:** _[suddenly very uncertain]_ Or not. If I'm overstepping…

_[Namine steps over to a better view of the TV in the kebab shop at which they had stopped, drawing Wall-E with her. It shows coverage of the invasion of San Fransokyo, the antagonists, and the disappearance of Hiro Hamada.]_

**Namine:** _[fearful]_ What are they?

**Wall-E:** What the stone was warning me about. _[he kisses her hand]_ I have to go.

**Namine:** No, Wall-E. Wall-E, if that's true… Then maybe going isn't the best idea.

**Wall-E:** Namine, I… _[Xemnas appears suddenly behind Wall-E, stabbing him through the back. Wall-E screams, loses his glamour to return to his grey, brown and dull appearance, and is thrown down into the street.]_

**Namine:** Wall-E! _[she circles her hands, gathering up energy for a counterattack when Maleficent blasts her from behind, knocking Namine across the street and through a bistro's window.]_

_[Xemnas pins Wall-E down and digs the point of his high-tech glaive into Wall-E forehead in an attempt to extract the Mind Stone.]_

_[Namine commits her own surprise attack, blasts both of the aliens away, then lifts Wall-E and herself into a nearby courtyard, from where Namine drags him to rest in a concealed alleyway.]_

**Wall-E:** The beam. It stopped me from phasing.

**Namine:** Is that even possible?

**Wall-E:** It isn't supposed to be. _[his voice distorts electronically]_ My systems are failing. _[Namine gestures over his gaping wound, using her magic to knit him back together. Wall-E continues in a gasping, wry tone]_ I'm beginning to think... we should have stayed in bed.

_[Xemnas suddenly arrives, knocking Namine aside and grabbing Wall-E into the air]_

**Namine:** E!

_[Xemnas flies away with Wall-E, slamming him against several walls. Meanwhile, Maleficent engages Namine with her staff weapon and they too begin to fight.]_

**Xemnas:** _[to Wall-E]_ Give up the Stone, and she lives.

_[Wall-E flies with Xemnas to the roof of what appears to be a church, ricocheting off the stone church tower and onto the metal-clad roof]_

_[Simultaneously, Maleficent and Namine fight below, staff weapon versus magic energy hands until Maleficent uses the blaster effect of her staff to knock Namine meters away, stunning her as Maleficent leaps down, brandishing her weapon within bare inches of Namine's face, only held back by Namine's powers]_

_[Furiously, Wall-E pummels Xemnas, then throws him across the roof, firing a beam from the Mind Stone. Xemnas uses his glaive to deflect the beam, splitting it into several beams, cutting up Edinburgh's ancient stone like butter, until one branch finally reflects back at Wall-E, slamming him into the wall behind him.]_

_[Down below, Namine has blocked Maleficent's staff once again when she hears an agonized cry from Wall-E. Desperation strengthens her to throw Maleficent through the burning lorry sliced in half by the split Stone beam, stunning the alien. Namine then flies up to the roof where Xemnas has pinned Wall-E and is again attempting to remove the Mind Stone.]_

**Namine:** Hands off.

_[Namine casts a bolt of magic which throws Xemnas back through the wall and down a shaft, then flies the two of them away again. Maleficent, who has recovered, shoots a bolt from her weapon, causing them to fall from the air and down through the roof of Edinburgh Waverley Train Station. Namine crawls over to Wall-E, who cannot muster the strength to stand.]_

**Namine: **_[hushed voice, pleading.] _Come on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey. Hey. We have to go.

**Wall-E:** Please. Please leave.

**Namine:** You asked me to stay... I'm staying.

**Wall-E**: Please.

**Namine**: Get up.

_[Behind them, Maleficent and Xemnas crash through the roof and advance on them, brandishing their weapons. Namine moves protectively in front of Wall-E, building power in her hands.]_

_[An express train passes behind Namine, and Maleficent cocks her head as if aware of another's presence. Confused, Namine also turns and looks over her left shoulder. As the last train car passes, we see a silhouette on the far side of the platform. Maleficent throws her weapon at the shadowy figure, but it is deftly caught just before the figure steps from the shadows.]_

_[As the Big Hero Six theme (The Avengers theme) kicks in, we now recognize a bearded and furious Mickey Mouse (Captain Disney) as he steps into the light. Wall-E and Namine look hopeful and relieved. While all parties are distracted, Peter Pan (Eternal Youth) swoops in and kicks Maleficent across the platform and through the closed café's security gate and furniture. Swooping around, he fires on Xemnas.]_

_[At the same time, Captain Disney throws Maleficent's weapon to Fa Mulan (Quetzalcoatl) who engages Xemnas, ducking under his swing, stabbing him in the gut and executing a flying kick to knock him backwards.]_

_[Maleficent, who has rushed back to the fight, summons her weapon back to her hand and attacks Quetzalcoatl. Captain Disney leaps forward, rolls, scoops up Xemnas' dropped glaive and holds her off. Quetzalcoatl joins in with her own escrima sticks. While the three are fighting, Eternal Youth returns and again kicks Maleficent backwards; she scuttles over to the prone Xemnas. Eternal Youth draws both of his Steyr SPP submachine pistols on the couple.]_

**Maleficent:** _[to Xemnas]_ Get up.

**Xemnas:** I can't.

**Mulan:** _[coolly]_ We don't wanna kill you. But we will.

**Maleficent:** You'll never get the chance again.

_[Maleficent and Xemnas depart as they are beamed up. The glaive is snatched from Cap's hand as well.]_

**Peter Pan:** _[to Wall-E]_ Can you stand?

**Wall-E:** _[electricity shimmers over his surface, and his voice distorts]_ Thank you, Captain.

**Mickey:** _[nods]_ Let's get you on the jet, pal.

**Mulan:** _[closing the doors to the Excalibur, while addressing Namine]_ I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in. Don't take any chances.

**Namine:** I'm sorry. We just wanted time.

**Peter Pan:** Where to, Cap?

**Mickey:** Home.

_[Cut to the past, at Kairi's home planet Radiant Garden during Xehanort's massacre. Kairi and her grandmother are hiding; the sounds of guns and screaming are outside.]_

**Kairi's Grandmother:** _[to Young Kairi]_ Shhh. We'll be safe. We'll be safe.

_[An explosion goes off close by and Kairi screeches by reflex, revealing their hiding spot.]_

**Disciple of Xehanort:** [untranslated inquiry]

_[The door is smashed open and both Radiant Garden citizens scream.]_

_[Outside, it is utter chaos. Heartless, Nobody chariots and ring-ships fly overhead; explosions and energy bolts from numerous sources criss-cross the panicked population, felling them randomly; smoke arises from countless fires.]_

**Young Xehanort**: Radiant Garden citizens….

**Young Kairi:** _[being dragged by one arm through the crowds]_ Grandma! Where's my grandmother?!

**Young Xehanort:** Choose a side, or die.

**Young Kairi:** Grandmother! _[She punches at the arm of the one dragging her who surprisingly drops her arm and leaves]_

**Young Xehanort:** One side is a revelation. The other, an honor known only to a few.

_[Kairi turns and finds herself facing Xehanort in his full armour.]_

**Xehanort:** What's wrong, little one?

**Young Kairi:** My grandmother. Where is my grandmother?

**Xehanort:** _[kneels down to Kairi.]_ What's your name?

**Young Kairi:** Kairi.

**Xehanort**: You're quite the fighter, Kairi. Come. Let me help you. _[Xehanort offers his hand; she wraps her little fingers around one massive finger, and he leads her to a pavilion, where he crouches to her eye level again and produces a small - for him - red-jeweled handle. Pressing the switch, razor-sharp blades pop out both ends.]_ Look. Pretty, isn't it? Perfectly balanced. As all things should be. Too much to one side, or the other… _[He balances it on one finger, overbalances it purposefully and catches it.]_ Here. You try.

_[Xehanort hands Kairi the dagger - the handle is two child-palms' widths in length. She tries balancing it on her index finger.]_

**Young Xehanort**: Now go in peace, and meet your Maker.

_[One half of the crowd is shot down. The survivors scream in horror, and Kairi tries to turn but Xehanort prevents her from seeing the massacre.]_

**Xehanort**: Concentrate. There! You've got it.

_[Cut to the present, aboard the GUARDIANS' ship. Kairi is brooding, activates the spring-action blades on the same dagger.]_

**Sora**: Kairi. Do you know if these grenades are the "blow off your junk" kind or the gas kind? 'Cause I was thinking I might hang a couple on my belt right here. But I don't want to-

**Kairi**: I need to ask a favor.

**Sora:** Yeah, sure.

**Kairi:** One way or another, the path that we're on leads to Xehanort.

**Sora**: Which is what the grenades are for. _[Kairi silences him with a look.]_ I'm sorry. What's the favor?

**Kairi:** If things go wrong… If Xehanort gets me… I want you to promise me… you'll kill me.

**Sora:** _[A beat. Confusion.]_ What?

**Kairi:** I know something he doesn't. If he finds out… The entire Universe could be at risk.

**Sora:** What do you know?

**Kairi:** If I tell you, you'd know, too.

**Sora:** If it's so important, shouldn't I?

**Kairi:** Only if you wanna die.

**Sora:** Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario?

**Kairi:** Just… trust me. And possibly, kill me.

**Sora:** I mean, I'd like to. I really would… _[Kairi silences him by covering his mouth with her hand.]_

**Kairi:** Swear to me. Swear to me on your mother.

**Sora:** _[a beat. One that rests with him significantly.]_ Okay.

_[The two kiss, until an odd crunching sound startles them. Terra is standing in the corner.]_

**Sora:** Dude. How long have you been standing there?

**Terra:** An hour.

**Sora:** An hour? Are you serious?

**Terra:** I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still... That I become invisible to the eye... Watch.

_[Terra stands motionless, then very slowly raises his hand towards his mouth]_

**Sora:** You're eating some of our ingredients .

**Terra:** But my movement... was so slow... that it's imperceptible.

**Sora**: Mmm, no. _[Sora and Kairi shake their heads.]_

**Terra**: I'm sure I'm invisible.

**Rapunzel**: Hi, Terra.

**Terra**: _[Knowing when he is beat] _Damn it.

_[The _Highwind _flies towards a massive skull and flies through one eyehole into a vast interior cavern. Screen title: TRAVERSE]_

**Sora:** This place looks deserted.

**Terra:** I'm reading movement from the third quadrant.

**Sora:** Yep. I'm picking that up, too. Let's put it down right here.

_[The four Guardians disembark and sneak into Leon's collection room, which is in ruins. Xehanort is threatening Leon who's gunblade is a distance away while the Guardians hide behind rubble.]_

**Leon:** I don't have it.

**Xehanort:** Everyone in the Galaxy knows you'd sell your own brother if you thought it would add the slightest trinket to your pathetic collection.

_[Sora stops, and holds up a fist meaning 'halt' in the silent language of soldiers. Everybody walks quietly past him.]_

**Xehanort:** I know you have the Reality Stone. Giving it to me will spare you a great deal of suffering. _[Xehanort places a heavy boot on the middle of the Leon's chest and presses.]_

**Leon:** _[strained]_ I told you. I sold it. Why would I lie?

**Xehanort:** I imagine it's like breathing for you.

**Leon:** Like suicide.

**Xehanort:** So you do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious.

**Leon:** I didn't know what it was.

**Xehanort:** Then you're more of a fool than I took you for. Last chance, charlatan. Where's the Stone?

**Terra:** Today...

**Sora:** _[grasping the danger]_ Terra. Terra..

**Terra:** ...he pays for the deaths of my master and friend.

**Sora:** Terra, waaaaait! _[Terra draws his long dagger from his leg scabbard]_ Not yet, not yet, not yet. _[Terra gives him a look and heads towards Xehanort. Sora hurries as quietly as possible to catch up.]_ Terra, Terra, Terra. He doesn't have the Stone yet. We get it, and then we can stop him. We have to get the Stone first. Yeah.

**Terra:** No. No. For Zack. For Master Eraqus.

_[Sora starts to struggle with Terra when Rapunzel puts her hand on the back of Terra's head]_

**Rapunzel:** Sleeeep. _[Terra is knocked out, his falling body causing a loud crash. Everybody ducks.]_

_[Xehanort looks towards the sound, then picks up Leon and throws him into a collecting case before walking towards the disturbance]_

**Sora:** Okay. Kairi, Rapunzel, you go right. I'm... _[Kairi moves towards Xehanort]_ The other right!

_[Kairi leaps on Xehanort from a stack of boxes, swinging her sword at him. He snaps the swordblade in half, and Kairi stabs him in the throat with the stub, his lower jaw sagging and himself letting out a hoarse groan, then he is stabbed in the chest with the red-jewelled dagger.]_

**Xehanort:** Why? _[he falls down]_ Why you? Daughter… _[he holds his hand out to her, blood pooling out from his neck wound, before collapsing completely. Kairi breaks down, sobbing.]_

**Sora:** _[surprised]_ That was quick.

**Leon:** _[under his breath] _He's not dead….

_[Suddenly, Xehanort's disembodied voice fills the room.]_

**Xehanort:** Is it sadness I sense in you, daughter? In my heart, I knew you still cared. But one ever knows for sure. Reality is often disappointing.

_[The scene disappears - everything in the room is destroyed and/or on fire, Leon nodding bye as he and his case vanish]_

**Xehanort:** That is, it was. Now… Reality can be whatever I want.

_[Xehanort is quite alive and undamaged. He has the red Reality Stone seated in his keyblade.]_

**Kairi:** _[her face still wet, but no longer crying]_ You knew I'd come.

**Xehanort:** I counted on it. There's something we need to discuss, little one.

_[Kairi hesitates for a beat, then reaches for her broken sword. Xehanort grabs her by the back of the neck and swings her around in front of him.]_

**Terra:** Xehanort!

_[With a pulse of the Reality Stone, both Terra and Rapunzel are 'disassembled' - Terra is turned into a stack of tumbling cubes, and Rapunzel becomes a ribbon version of herself.]_

**Sora:** _[Moving in, his keyblade pointed right at Xehanort] _Let her go, !

**Kairi:** Sora….

**Sora:** _[to Kairi]_ I told you to go right.

**Kairi:** Now? Really?

**Sora:** You let her go!

**Xehanort:** Ah, the boyfriend.

**Sora:** I like to think of myself more as a bald man-killing long-term paopu-eating booty call. Let her go.

**Kairi:** Sora…

**Sora:** Or I'm gonna blow that tuft of pubes right off your face!

**Kairi:** Not him.

_[Sora hesitates. He does not hit anyone.]_

**Kairi:** You promised! You promised.

**Xehanort:** Oh, daughter. You expect too much from him. _[to Sora]_ She's asked, hasn't she? Do it. _[There is a very tense and unpleasant pause. Xehanort rolls his head and shoves Kairi towards Sora's keyblade, egging him on.]_ DO IT!

**Sora:** _[tearing up]_ I told you to go right.

**Kairi:** I love you, more than anything.

**Sora:** I love you, too.

_[Sora screws up his eyes and tries to blast a beam from his keyblade- but a stream of bubbles comes out. Xehanort was playing him.]_

**Xehanort:** _[genuinely sincere] _I like you.

_[Xehanort teleports Kairi and himself away as a stunned Sora picks up Kairi's sword, and his friends painfully re-assemble themselves, the Reality Stone's effects now subsiding in its absence.]_

(_**Back on San Fransokyo, the Excalibur arrives at the upstate Osakamento Big Hero Six HQ while Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher deal with the red tape in the holographic person of Secretary of State Grand Councilwoman.)**_

**Grand Councilwoman:** Still no word from Wall-E?

**Phineas:** Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh.

**Grand Councilwoman:** On a stolen aircraft with four of the world's most wanted criminals.

**Phineas:** You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?

**Grand Councilwoman:** My God, Flynn, your talent for horseshit rivals my own, at least Fletcher is the silent type.

**Phineas:** If it weren't for those Accords, Wall-E would've been right here.

**Grand Councilwoman:** I remember your signature on those papers, kid.

**Phineas:** _[sounding a little bitter] _That's right. And I'm pretty sure I've paid for that. _[The scene then pans out to a photo of Phineas, Ferb, and their older sister Candice all smiling. ]_

**Grand Councilwoman:** You have second thoughts?

**Phineas:** Not anymore.

_[The fugitive Big Hero Six members enter the room, Wall-E supported by Eternal Youth.]_

**Mickey:** Ms. Secretary.

**Grand Councilwoman:** You got some nerve. I'll give you that.

**Mulan:** You could use some of that right now.

**Grand Councilwoman:** The world's on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?

**Mickey:** I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. This stream just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. _[Cap takes a step forward, looking right at the Grand Councilwoman]_ And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you, too.

**Grand Councilwoman:** _[to Phineas and Ferb]_ Arrest them.

**Phineas:** All over it. _[swipes off hologram; the computer beeps twice]_ That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap.

**Mickey:** _[hugging Phineas]_ You too, Phineas, Ferb. _[Mulan embraces Ferb]_

**Phineas:** Well. You guys really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years.

**Peter Pan:** Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star.

**Adam:** Uh, I think you look great. _[Phineas, Ferb and Mulan long round to see Adam walking in from the opposite end of the room] _Uh... heh... Yeah. I'm back.

**Mulan:** Hi, Adam.

**Adam:** Lan.

**Peter Pan:** _[whispering]_ This is awkward.

[_Cut to a shot of Mulan, Adam, Mickey, Phineas, Ferb, Namine, and Wall-E in another room.]_

**Phineas:** So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?

**Namine:** And they can clearly find us.

**Adam:** We need all hands on deck. Where's Merida?

**Mulan:** After the whole Accords situation, she and Alice took a deal. It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest.

**Adam:** Who's Alice?

**Mickey:** Wasp.

**Adam:** There's an Wasp _and_ a Spider-Man? Okay, look… Xehanort has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he... he gets... Wall-E's Stone.

**Mulan:** Well then, we have to protect it.

**Wall-E:** No, we have to destroy it. I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps… Its molecular integrity could fail. _[Wall-E addresses Namine as he nears her]_

**Namine:** And you, with it. We're not having this conversation.

**Wall-E:** Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Xehanort can't get it.

**Namine:** That's too high a price.

**Wall-E:** _[takes her face gently in both hands]_ Only you have the power to pay it. _[Namine walks away, distressed]_ Xehanort threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.

**Mickey:** _[Eyes diverted down.] _But it should. _[looks up at Wall-E] _We don't trade lives, Wall-E.

**Wall-E:** _[walking toward Mickey]_ Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is this any different?

_[Mickey takes a breath, but before he has a chance to answer, Adam speaks]_

**Adam:** Because _you_ might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Toodles., Zurg, Hiro, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another.

**Namine:** You're saying Wall-E isn't just the stone?

**Adam:** I'm saying that if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Wall-E left. Perhaps the best parts.

**Mulan:** Can we do that?

**Adam:** Not me. Not here.

**Phineas:** You better find someone, and somewhere fast. The Councilwoman isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back.

**Mickey:** I know somewhere.

_[Cut to the rural Kuzconian Empire, as Kuzco and Malina walk together, accompanied by two Kingsguard. Screen title: KUZCONIAN EMPIRE.]_

**Malina:** You'll have the Kingsguard, and the Dora Milaje have been alerted.

**Kuzco:** And the Border Tribe?

**Malina:** Those that are left.

**Kuzco:** Send word to the big guy as well. Kronk likes a good fight.

**Malina:** And what of this one?

**Kuzco:** This one may be tired of war. _[Buzz Lightyear is seen at a small distance throwing a bag from a pile on the ground onto a partly-filled cart, while two village children watch]_ But the Space Ranger has rested long enough.

_[The party reaches Buzz. A Kingsguardsman sets an elaborate and high-tech-looking equipment case down on the cart, opens the lid, and steps back. As the Winter Soldier approaches, he sees a new vibranium arm in the case.]_

**Buzz Lightyear:** _[with resignation]_ Where's the fight?

**Kuzco:** On its way.

_[Cut to Young Xehanort interrogating Doctor Duck. Donald is floating horizontally, face down, and is surrounded by dozens of glassy needles, each about two feet long]_

**Young Xehanort:** In all the time I've served my older self, I've never failed him. If I were to reach our rendezvous on the Keyblade Graveyard with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be...judgement. _[the needles start to contact Donald's face, causing an obviously painful whitish subcutaneous glow at each touch]_ Give me... the stone.

_[Cut to Iron Man who is watching, hidden, from above. The Cloak of Levitation taps Hamada on the arm. He raises his hand to it, ready to shoot, but he sees what it is and stands down.]_

**Hiro:** Wow you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?

**Ventus**: Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty...

_[Hiro and the Cloak turn to face Ventus, dropping down from above]_

**Hiro:** What the-

**Ventus**: I know what you're gonna say.

**Hiro:** You should not be here.

_[The Cloak moves to "stand" at Hiro's side]_

**Ventus**: I was gonna go home -

**Hiro:** I don't wanna hear it.

**Ventus**: But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way...

**Hiro:** And now I gotta hear it.

_[The Cloak shakes its collar in sympathy and shrugs]_

**Ventus**: ...And I kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here.

_[The Cloak looks shocked]_

**Hiro:** (_seriously_) What did you just say?

**Ventus**: I take that back. And now I'm here in space.

**Hiro:** Yeah. _[Hiro crosses to stand right in front of Ventus]_ Right where I don't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend like you thought this through. I've been at stuff like this longer than you have. You could not have possibly thought this through.

**Ventus**: No. I did think this through.

**Hiro:** You could not have possibly thought this through.

**Ventus**: It's just- You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man when there's no neighborhood. _[he waits for Hiro's reaction]_ Okay. That didn't really make any sense, but you know what I'm trying to say.

**Hiro:** _[breaths shakily]_ Come on. We got a situation. _[he leads Ventus over to a viewpoint on the torture below. Ventus crouches to study the situation, the Cloak leaning over his shoulder.]_ See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go.

**Ventus**: Um. Okay, okay...uh... _[Ventus and the Cloak pop back upright]_ Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie, _Aliens_?

_[The Cloak lifts its collar in surprise]_

_[Cut back to Young Xehanort interrogating Donald, who groans loudly.]_

**Young Xehanort:** Painful aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them...

_[at the "thump" behind him, Young Xehanort turns to see Hiro in his Iron Man suit standing there, hand repulsors ready to fire.]_

**Young Xehanort:** ...could end your friend's life in an instant.

**Hiro:** I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend, kind of annoying too. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy.

**Young Xehanort:** _[walks slowly towards Hiro, beckoning very large, very solid metal objects to float behind him]_ You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.

**Hiro:** Yeah, but the kid has seen more movies.

_[Hiro in the Iron Man suit fires a rocket from his shoulder which pierces the side of the ship to Young Xehanort's right and begins to suck everything out with depressurization, especially Young Xehanort and his large objects. Donald is pulled loose of his pinnings, loses the needles, but also heads for the hole, helpless to resist. The Cape wraps around his arm and an anchor point, but Donald's arm slips loose and he keeps going. Ventus shoots a web strand at Donald with one hand and holds onto a piece of the ship with the other. It breaks, sending them both towards space when his Iron-Spider suit's metal arms brace him to keep him from being sucked out. Fortunately, Donald is still surrounded by the ship's atmosphere making haste to leave.]_

**Ventus:** Yes! Wait what are those?!

_[Ventus crouches with his new spider-legs, and makes a mighty leap to pulls them both back inside. Hiro quickly sprays nanites onto the hole to plug it up. Donald safely, if emphatically, hits the floor. Young Xehanort is seen floating in space, quite dead, ice from the escaped atmosphere frosting over his grimace. Ventus lands on his new legs, retracts them, and finds the Cape "standing" next to him.]_

**Ventus:** Hey, we haven't officially met. _[he offers the Cape his hand to shake. It ignores his offer and continues to Donald.]_ Cool.

_[Hiro, now the helmet off of his suit, walks past Donald, shaking his head and with his armor retreating into its containment as Donald gets to his feet and becomes en-Cloaked]_

**Donald:** We've gotta turn this ship around.

**Hiro:** Yeah. Now he wants to run. Great plan.

**Donald:** No, I want to protect the stone.

_[Hiro walks towards the expansive front viewport, showing a hyperspeed/warp effect.]_

**Hiro:** _[irritably]_ And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead, I'm listening.

**Donald:** For what? Nearly blasting me into space?

**Hiro:** Who just saved your magical ass? Me.

**Donald:** I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet.

**Hiro:** Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused.

**Donald:** Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you.

**Hiro:** And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup.

**Ventus:** _[raises his hand]_ I'm backup.

**Hiro:** No. You're a stowaway. _[waggles a finger between himself and Donald] _The adults are talking.

**Donald:** I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. Wh-what is he, your ward?

**Ventus:** No. I'm Ventus, by the way, call me Ven.

**Donald:** Doctor Duck.

**Ventus:** Oh, we're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then.

**Hiro:** This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot.

**Donald:** _[walks closer to Hiro]_ Can we control it? Fly us home? _[Hiro is lost in bad memories and does not respond right away]_ Hamada?

**Hiro:** Yeah?

**Donald:** Can you get us home?

**Hiro:** Yeah I heard you. I'm thinking...I'm not so sure we should.

**Donald:** Under no circumstance can we bring the Time Stone to Xehanort. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here.

**Hiro:** _[stalks over to Donald]_ No. It's _you_ who doesn't understand, that Xehanort has been inside my head for _six years_ since he sent an army to San Fransokyo and now he's _back!_ And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so _sure_ if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So _I_ say we take the fight to him. _Doctor_. Do you concur?

**Donald:** _[pauses]_ Alright, Hamada. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it.

**Hiro:** Nice. Good. Moral compass. We're straight. _[stepping over to Ventus, he formally taps each of Ventus' shoulders with the edge of his hand, dubbing him as is done at a knighting]_ Alright, kid. You're part of the Big Hero Six now. _[He doesn't look at him as he says those words, knowing well what he is signing him up for.]_

**Hiro:** _[under his breath]_ Wow, we really need a new name.

_[Ventus looks at Hiro in disbelief, and then cycles through delight, satisfaction, pride and determination, and braces himself for what's to come.]_

_[Cut to Xehanort's mothership, _Castle Oblivion, _which dwarfs the massive ring-ships the Organization have been using. Kairi sits near the throne deep inside the ship. Xehanort walks up, bringing a cup of food and holds it out to her.]_

**Xehanort:** I thought you might be hungry.

_[Kairi takes it, then hurls it across the room where it bangs against Xehanort's throne with a loud clack.]_

**Kairi:** I always hated that chair.

**Xehanort:** So I've been told. Even so. I'd hoped you'd sit on it one day.

**Kairi:** I hated this room. This ship. I hated my life.

**Xehanort:** You told me that too. _[Xehanort mounts two of the four steps to his throne, turns, and sits on the second from the top.]_ Every day. For almost twenty years.

**Kairi:** I was a child when you took me.

**Xehanort:** I saved you.

**Kairi:** No. No. We were happy on my home planet.

**Xehanort:** Going to bed hungry, scrounging for scraps. Your planet was on the brink of collapse. I'm the one who stopped that. Do you know what's happened since then? The children born have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies. It's a paradise.

**Kairi:** Because you murdered half the planet.

**Xehanort:** A small price to pay for salvation.

**Kairi:** You're insane.

**Xehanort:** Little one, it's a simple calculus. This universe is finite, its resources finite. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correction.

**Kairi:** You don't know that!

**Xehanort:** _[scowls as hs egotistical narcissism prevents him from fully listening to her] _I'm the only one who knows that. At least, I'm the only one with the will to act on it. _[he stands again and walks back to Kairi]_ For a time... you had that same will... as you fought by my side. Daughter.

**Kairi:** I'm not your daughter. Everything I hate about myself you taught me.

**Xehanort:** And in doing so, made you the fiercest woman in the galaxy. That's why I trusted you to find the Soul Stone.

**Kairi:** I'm sorry I disappointed you.

**Xehanort:** I am disappointed. But not because you didn't find it. _[leans down to put their heads at a level, whispering fiercely]_ But because you did. _[looks at her] _And you _lied_.

_[Xehanort and Kairi stand outside a large solid door that slides open vertically as they approach, then pause as a set of inner doors made of interlacing metal slide away. Inside, we see Xion face-on, suspended horizontally in the air in the middle of the room, her breath shuddering in pain.]_

**Kairi:** Xion.

_[Kairi hurries to to Xion's left side, and we now see that she has been partially disassembled, her components stretched apart - a cybernetic version of the medieval torture rack. Doctor Facilier's friends level of brutality.]_

_**Kairi**_**:** Don't do this.

**Xehanort:** Some time ago, your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me.

**Kairi:** Please don't do this.

**Xehanort:** And very nearly succeeded. So I brought her here. To talk.

_[Xehanort lifts his keyblade, activating both the Power and Space Stones, scowling - causing Xion's already extended pieces to stretch further outward. She begins to scream.]_

**Kairi:** Stop. Stop it. _[she puts her hands on the keyblade, pulling it down]_ I swear to you on my life. I never found the Soul Stone.

_[Xehanort signals a nearby servant who taps on a control pad. We hear Xion's voice say, _"Accessing memory files" _and a sort of hologram of Kairi's face shudders to life.]_

**Memory Xion:** You know what he's about to do. He's finally ready, and he's going for the stones. All of them.

**Memory Kairi:** He can never get them all.

**Memory Xion:** He will!

**Memory Kairi:** He can't, Xion. Because I found the map to the Soul Stone and I burnt it to ash. I burnt it.

_[The memory ends.]_

**Xehanort:** _[to Kairi, walking around behind her]_ You're strong. Me. You're generous. Me. But I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so _bad_ at it. _[his voice drips with disgust]_ Where is the Soul Stone? _[He raises his keyblade next to Kairi's face. Xion shakes her head, expression terrified, to encourage her sister's silence but when Kairi does not answer, Xehanort clenches the keyblade again, brow furrowed at his adopted daughter as the Power and Space Stones are reactivated. Kairi grimaces in shared pain at her sister's screams, growing louder as Xehanort increases the pressure.]_

**Kairi:** The World That Never Was! _[Xehanort unclenches his keyblade, and Xion gasps in air as her parts snap back almost into place. Kairi goes to her and caresses her face.]_ The Stone is on The World That Never Was.

**Xehanort:** _[satisfied.] _Show me.

_[Cut to the pod taking Hercules, Meeko and Goofy to Daybreak Town.]_

**Goofy:** _[irritably]_ I am Goof.

**Meeko:** Tinkle in the cup. We're not looking. What's there to see? What's a hot dog? Everybody's seen a hot dog.

**Goofy:** _[still irritably]_ I am Goof.

**Hercules:** _[while looking out the rear portholes]_ Dog, pour what's in the cup out in space, and go in the cup again.

**Meeko:** You speak Goof?

**Hercules:** Yes, they taught it on Olympus. It was an elective.

**Goofy:** _[shortly]_ I am Goof.

**Hercules:** You'll know when we're there. Daybreak Town's forge harnesses the power of a blazing neutron star. _[nostalgically]_ It's the birth place of my weapons. It's truly awesome.

_[Meeko turns to see Hercules sitting sadly beside the window, and sighs.]_

**Meeko:** _[to himself]_ Okay, time to be the captain. _[walks to a console near by Hercules], presses two buttons] _So, dead uncle, huh? Yeah, that can be annoying.

**Hercules:** Well, he's been dead before, but this time I think it really might be true.

**Meeko:** And you said your sister and your dad?

**Hercules:** Both dead.

**Meeko:** Still got a mom, though?

**Hercules:** Left and never to be found, probably died with Olympus..

**Meeko:** A best friend?

**Hercules:** Stabbed through the heart.

**Meeko: **A lover?

**Hercules: **Sacrificed herself to save me.

**Meeko:** Are you sure you're up to this particular murder mission?

**Hercules:** _[smiling widely but also trying to convince himself]_ Absolutely. Rage, vengeance, anger, loss, regret...They're all tremendous motivators. They really clear the mind. So I'm good to go.

**Meeko:** Yeah, but this Xehanort we're talking about... he's the toughest there is.

**Hercules:** Well, he's never fought me.

**Meeko:** Yeah, he has!

**Hercules:** He's never fought me twice. And I'm getting a keyblade, don't forget.

**Meeko:** Better be better than Sora's and Xehanort's..

**Hercules:** You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that, and every one would have rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Xehanort is the latest in a long line of bastards and he will be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so.

**Meeko:** And what if you're wrong?

**Hercules:** If I'm wrong then... what more could I lose?

_[Hercules sniffs and hastily wipes below his eye. He stands and seats himself at the front of the pod, beside Goofy.]_

**Meeko:** _[under his breath]_ I could lose a lot. Me personally. I could lose a lot. _[Meeko takes an eyeball from somewhere on his person]_ Okay. If fate does want you to kill that crapsack... You're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball. _[he gives Herc the eyeball]_

**Hercules:** What's this?

**Meeko:** What's it look like? Some jerk lost a bet with me on The Carribean.

**Hercules:** He gave you his eye?

**Meeko:** He gave me 100 credits. I snuck in later that night and stole his eye.

**Hercules:** Thank you, sweet rabbit.

_[Hercules proceeds to put the eyeball in his socket.]_

**Meeko:** Hmm. Huh? Oh. I would've washed that. The only way I could sneak it off the Carribean was up a..._[beeping] _Hey, we're here!

**Hercules:** _[Smacking his palm against the side of his head to get the eye calibrated]_ I don't think this thing works. Everything seems dark.

**Meeko:** It ain't the eye.

_[Daybreak Town is dark and motionless as the three rings around it.]_

**Hercules:** Something's wrong. The star's gone out. And the rings are frozen.

_[The pod flies through massive machinery, cold and inert. Screen title: DAYBREAK TOWN]_

_[The pod sets down; Hercules, Meeko and Goofy disembark and start walking through a seemingly abandoned and cluttered space. Goofy is still playing his game.]_

**Meeko:** I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning. Maybe they realized they live in a junk pile in the middle of space.

**Hercules:** This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries...

**Meeko:** _[pauses, looking at a pedestal]_ You said Xehanort had weird keyblade, right?

**Hercules:** Yes. Why?

**Meeko:** Look anything like that? _[in fact, it looks exactly like that]_

**Goofy:** _[uneasily]_ I am Goofy.

**Hercules:** _[urgently]_ Go back to the pod.

_[Suddenly a massive figure storms towards them, flinging Herc away with one swing of his arm, and kicking Meeko and Goofy against a wall of equipment]_

**Hercules:** Doc, wait! Stop!

**Doc:** Herc?

_[Doc stood over the trio, his giant size literally juxtaposing his name of dwarf.]_

**Hercules:** What happened here?

**Doc:** You were supposed to protect us. Olympus was supposed to protect us!

**Hercules:** Olympus is destroyed. _[Hercules scrambles to his feet and points. Doc stop his attack on Herc. He now believes Xehanort had destroyed Olympus and leaving him in a similar survivor role like Doc himself.]_ Doc, the keyblade. What did you do?

**Doc:** _[he walks brokenly across the space to sit heavily, leaning against an ore skip. Meeko and Goofy get to their feet, the sapling checking his game.]_ 7 dwarves lived on this ring including myself. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A keyblade capable of harnessing the power of the stones, legend said that it was fight over in the Keyblade war..Then he killed my brethren anyway. All except me. "Your life is yours." he said. "But your hands are mine alone." _[he holds up his immobile metal fists, encased in hardened molten metal] _To think that there were hundreds of keyblade wielders back in the day, protecting the light..now it's reduced to a puny three, one of which doesn't have his anymore.

**Hercules:**_[Brushing off the slight insult]_ Doc, this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you've designed, every axe, hammer, sword...It's all inside your head. Now I know all hope feels lost. Trust me, I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Xehanort.

_[Cut to Xion suspended in the interrogation room seen earlier, while a technician puts her back together. Xion ejects her eyepiece and snaps the neck of the tech when he comes close enough to replace it. She walks to a console, straightening her left arm, dragging her still-dislocated right foot behind her, and inputs a code.]_

**Xion:** Rapunzel, listen very carefully. I need you to meet me on the Keyblade Graveyard.

_[Cut to Ventus, Hiro, and Donald aboard the ship approaching the surface of the Keyblade Graveyard]_

**Ventus:** _[to Hiro]_ Hey, what's going on?

**Donald:** I think we're here.

**Hiro:** I don't think this rig has a self-park function. _[urgently]_ Get your hand into this steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand?

**Ventus:** Yep, got it.

**Hiro:** This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta to move at the same time.

**Ventus:** Okay. Okay. Ready.

_[the ringship is heading straight for the center of what looks like one of a colossal game of jacks]_

**Ventus:** We might wanna turn. Turn! _Turn!_ _**Turn!**_

_[Hiro armors up as the ringship clips the "jack" obliquely, but still losing a good third of its hull in the collision. Ventus throws up his helmet at the same time. Donald steps between them and creates the Shield of the Seraphim around them all, anticipating a rough landing.]_

_[The ship, now reduced to about 45%, plows through the dirt and stops, leaning slightly to one side. Screen title: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD.]_

_[Donald helps Hiro, now de-helmeted, to his feet; they're both panting a little from the exertion of arrival]_

**Hiro:** _[to Donald]_ You alright? _[Panting]_ That was close. I owe you one.

_[Ventus descends from above in classically spider-like fashion.]_

**Ventus:** Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I end up eating you, I'm sorry.

**Hiro:** _[while pointing at Ventus]_ I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand? I'm all for a comic relief, but this is urgent.

**Ventus:** I'm trying to say that... something is coming.

_[A beam of light explodes into view, and Ventus, Donald and Hiro get thrown well back when it fires its energy pulse. Sora, Terra, and Rapunzel appear in the doorway]_

**Terra:** _[yelling]_ _**XEHANORT!**_ _[he flings a blade at Donald, who neatly deflects it with a mystical shield, and in return sends the Cloak of Levitation at Terra's face, half-smothering him and throwing him to the floor. Sora and Hiro have a brief dogfight until a magnetic disc pins Hiro face-first to a structure]_

**Ventus:** _[crawling backwards frantically from an anxious-looking Rapunzel]_ AH! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR HAIR!

_[Ventus shoots web at Rapunzel in a panic, pinning arms to her body just before Sora flies at him feet-first, kicking him away.]_

**Sora:** Stay down, clown!

_[Sora can't quite counter spider reflexes at first; he fires at Ventus, who extends his spider legs and leaps away, but an electric-like cord wraps around Ventus and his six new legs when he tries to attack, sending him rolling across the deck]_

**Ventus:** _[struggling with the Cloak of Levitation]_ _**Die, blanket of death!**_

_[Hiro pulls free of the magnet; the Cloak pulls free of Terra as soon as Hiro has a bead on his opponent and a foot on his torso.]_

_[Sora has Ventus in a head-lock, keyblade pointed across the smaller man's neck]_

_[Donald has a mystical shield of golden energy up, and stands ready at the third point of the triangle. Rapunzel has struggled to her feet behind Sora, still covered with webbing.]_

**Sora:** Alright, everybody, stay where you are... Chill out. _[Sora powers off his helmet]_ I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Kairi?

**Hiro:** _[de-helmeting]_ Yeah, I'll do you one better. _Who's_ Kairi?

**Terra:** I'll do _you_ one better! _Why_ is Kairi?!

**Sora:** Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna beam this kid.

**Hiro:** Let's do it! You shoot my guy, I blast him. Let's go! _[Hiro extends his nanotech cannon, looking uncannily like an electric shark about to eat Terra's face]_

**Terra:** Do it, Sora! I can take it.

**Rapunzel:** No, he can't take it!

**Donald:** _[completely deadpan]_ She's right. You can't.

**Sora:** Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll beat all three of you and get it out of Xehanort myself. _[to Ventus]_ Starting with you.

**Donald:** Wait, what. Xehanort? _[trying to inject clarity and sanity into the situation] _Alright, let me ask _you _this one time: What master do you serve?

**Sora:** What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say? "Sephiroth"?

**Hiro:** _[getting it]_ You're from the main stream?

**Sora:** I'm not from the main stream. I'm from Destiny Islands.

**Hiro:** Yeah, that's in the main stream, dip-shit. What are you hassling us for?

**Ventus:** _[sounding slightly crushed]_ So, you're not with Xehanort?

**Sora:** _[indignantly]_ _WITH_ Xehanort?! No, I'm here to kill Xehanort! He took my girl. Wait... who are you?

**Ventus:** _[de-helmets]_ We're the Big Hero Six, man.

**Sora:** Oh.

**Rapunzel:** You're the ones Hercules told us about!

**Hiro:** You know Herc!?

**Sora:** Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving.

**Donald:** _[pause]_ Where is he now?

_[Cut to Daybreak Town where Doc is showing Hercules, Meeko, and Goofy the mold for the new keyblade.]_

**Meeko:** This is the plan? We're gonna hit him with a long brick?

**Doc:** It's a mold. A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Mount Olympus. In theory, it could even teleport people from place to place..

**Hercules:** Did it have a name?

**Doc:** The Ultima Weapon.

**Meeko:** That's a bit much.

**Hercules:** So how do we make it?

**Doc:** You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the heart of a dying star.

**Hercules:** Rabbit, fire up the pod.

_[Cut to the Keyblade Graveyard where the Big Hero Six and the Guardians are starting to work together. Sora is measuring the planet's tilt.]_

**Sora:** The _heck_ happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place.

_[in the background, Rapunzel is jumping joyfully in a low gravity spot]_

**Hiro:** Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the stones.

_[Terra yawns.]_

**Hiro:** Are you _yawning_? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?

**Terra:** I stopped listening after you said, "We need a plan."

**Hiro:** _[to Sora]_ Okay, is on his own page.

**Sora:** See, "not winging it" isn't really what they do.

**Ventus**: Uh, what exactly is it that they do?

**Rapunzel:** _[as fiercely as an 8-week-old kitten]_ Kick names, take ass.

**Terra:** Yeah, that's right. _[agrees quietly as he settles into a stance facing the Big Hero Six]_

**Hiro:** _[Iron Man pauses with an expression of deep hopelessness]_ Alright, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?

**Sora:** "Mr. Lord." Heart-Lord is fine. _[motions to Terra and Rapunzel]_

**Hiro:** We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude...

**Sora:** Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good. _[Ventus follows the conversation back and forth like a squash rally.]_

**Terra:** Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe.

**Hiro:** What dance-off?

**Sora:** It's not a... it's not... it's nothing.

**Ventus:** Like in _Fantasia_, the movie?

**Sora:** _[excitedly]_ Exactly like _Fantasia_. Is it still the greatest movie in history?

**Ventus:** It never was.

_[Sora frowns sadly at him.]_

**Hiro:** Don't encourage this, alright?

**Ventus:** Okay.

**Hiro:** We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here.

**Sora:** Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human. _[Sora points at Hiro and Ventus]_ So that 50% of me that's stupid? That's 100% you.

**Hiro:** Your math is blowing my mind.

**Rapunzel:** Excuse me, but... does your friend often _do_ that?

_[Donald is sitting cross-legged, floating slightly above the ground, his hands poised in a mystic gesture with the Time Stone glowing brightly in the Eye of Agamotto setting. Green vapor-like energy flows from the stone, and more intricate magical energy patterns circle Donald's forearms. The Cloak of Levitation flows behind him as if the Stone is creating a strong breeze. His eyes are closed, and his head is jerking rapidly from side to side, the motion blurring, but resembling looking for something.]_

**Hiro:** Donald! We alright?

_[Donald snaps out of his trance and falls forward, letting out a cry]_

**Hiro:** You're back. You're alright.

**Ventus:** Hey, what was that?

**Donald:** _[panting]_ I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.

**Sora:** How many did you see?

**Donald:** 14,000,605.

**Hiro:** How many did we win?

_[Donald stares intently at Hiro for a moment]_

**Donald:** _[pause]_ One.

_[Cut to Xehanort and Kairi appearing on sand dunes alternating with shallow pools around the base of a mountain. The sun is in full eclipse, lending eerie lighting to the scene. Screen title: THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS]_

**Xehanort:** The stone had better be up there...For your sister's sake.

_[The walk up the mountain seems to be long, but not difficult. Paths worn by centuries or more of feet lead up to the summit, where Xehanort and Kairi encounter a floating hooded figure]._

**Stonekeeper:** Welcome, Xehanort, son of Invi. Kairi, daughter of Xehanort.

**Xehanort:** You know us?

**Stonekeeper:** It is my curse to know all who journey here.

**Xehanort:** Where's the Soul Stone?

**Stonekeeper:** You should know... it extracts a terrible price.

**Xehanort:** I am prepared.

**Stonekeeper:** We all think that at first. _[The figure touches down and glides out of the shadows, revealing the face of who we know to be Mortimer Mouse from Captain Disney: The First Savior_] We are all wrong.

_[The Stonekeeper guides them to a temple-like structure at the summit.]_

**Xehanort:** How is it you know this place so well?

**Mortimer:** A lifetime ago, I, too, sought the stones. I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess.

_[They stop on a semicircular engraving overlooking a sheer drop. It decends in three shallow steps to a final half-circle cutout, the whole bisected by a deep cut that runs between the two spires behind them. Far, far below is a full circle with similar engraved decoration.]_

**Mortimer:** What you seek lies before you. As does what you fear.

**Xehanort:** What's this?

**Mortimer:** The price. Soul hold a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom.

**Xehanort:** Tell me what it needs.

**Mortimer:** To ensure that whoever possesses it... Understands its power... The stone demands a sacrifice.

**Xehanort:** Of what?

**Mortimer:** In order to take the stone you must lose that which you love. A soul...For a soul.

_[Kairi begins to laugh at the irony of the situation.]_

**Kairi:** All my life, I dreamed of a day...A moment when you would get what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now...You kill and torture...And you call it mercy. The universe has judged _you_. You asked it for a prize, and it told you _no_. _You failed_. And do you wanna know why? Because you love _nothing_. No one.

**Xehanort:** _[turns to face Kairi with tears in his eyes]_

**Kairi:** Really? Tears?

**Mortimer:** They're not for him.

_[Kairi looks at the Mortimer, and as her bitter smile fades, realizes what is about to happen, as do we...]_

**Kairi:** No. This isn't love.

**Xehanort:** _[thoroughly convicted.] _I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you. _[Kairi stares down unseeing for a moment, then up at the resolution on his face. She grabs the red-jewelled dagger from his belt with lightning reflexes, triggers the blades and stabs herself in the stomach... except it's only bubbles.]_ I'm sorry, little one. _[he grabs Kairi by the arm and walks inexorably to the precipice]_

**Kairi:** _**NO!**_

_[She tries in vain to break from his grasp, much like she tried to pull free from the Disciples of Xehanort so many years ago, but, pain showing clearly on his face, he throws her over the edge, and watches sorrowfully as she falls to her death. Light pulses overhead as the sacrifice is correctly accomplished.]_

_[Xehanort finds himself lying in one of the shallow pools back at the base of the mountain. He opens his hand and sees that he now has the orange Soul Stone.]_

_[Cut to the quinjet where Peter Pan is piloting Phineas, Ferb, Mickey, Mulan, Namine, and Wall-E.]_

**Mickey:** _[walking up to the pilot's seat]_ Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0.

**Peter Pan:** I hope you're right about this, Mick. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to.

_[The Excalibur passes through a camouflage force field into Kuzconian Empire's Golden City's valley and lands at the airfield outside the palace. Kuzco and the Dora Milaje approach to greet the arrivals]_

**Malina:** _[Walking with Kuzco and a band of the King's Guard to the landing pad]_ When you said we were going to open the Empire to the rest of the world...This is not what I imagined.

**Kuzco:** And what did you imagine?

**Malina:** The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks.

_[The occupants of the Excalibur disembark, Mickey and Mulan leading, followed by Adam, Phineas and Ferb with Wall-E and Namine slowly taking up the rear]_

**Adam:** _[to Phineas]_ Should we bow?

**Phineas:** _[seriously]_ Yeah, he's a king.

**Mickey:** Seems like I'm always thanking you for something. _[shaking hands with Kuzco]_

_[Adam bows awkwardly to Kuzco.]_

**Ferb:** _[mock shocked]_ What are you doing?

**Kuzco:** Uh, we don't do that here. _[He dissuades Adam with a motion of his hand; Adam shoots both Phineas and Ferb a look, and is answered with a big grin]_ So how big of an assault can we expect?

_[The group begins to walk back into the administrative building.]_

**Adam:** Uh, sir, I think you can expect quite a big assault.

**Mulan:** How we looking?

**Kuzco:** You will have my King's Guard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and...

**Buzz:** _[smiling as he walks toward Mickey, passing some Kingsguard taking Wall-E and Namine to another facility]_ A semi-stable, 100-year-old toy.

_[The two friends share a hug.]_

**Mickey:** How you been, Buzz?

**Buzz:** Uh, not bad, for the end of the world.

_[In Lewis' lab, Lewis scans the Stone with his kimoyo beads while Wall-E lies on the examination table. He flips his hand over and studies the hologram projected over her palm]_

**Lewis:** Whoa. The structure is polymorphic.

**Adam:** Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially.

**Lewis:** Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?

_[Wall-E looks at Adam as if to ask the same thing.]_

**Adam:** _[uncertainly]_ Because, we didn't think of it.

**Lewis:** _[reassuringly, with a smile]_ I'm sure you did your best.

**Namine:** Can you do it?

**Lewis:** Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. _[to Kuzco]_ It will take time, step-bro.

**Mickey:** How long?

**Lewis:** As long as you can give me.

**Malina:** _[her kimoyo beads chime an alarm; she flicks one bead into her palm, where it projects the globe with a pulsing location marker]_ Something's entered the atmosphere.

_[Outside, Peter Pan and Buzz look up at the sky]_

**Pete Pan:** _[over the Big Hero Six's comm]_ Hey, Cap, we got a situation here.

_[The defense shield over the Golden City destroys one of the alien vessels when it slams into the field at full attack acceleration.]_

**Buzz:** God, I love this place.

**Phineas:** _[also outside with Ferb, and now in full Beak armor watching three more ships burn through the sky]_ Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome.

_[The shock waves and debris from the ship landings destroy acres of forest and boil up against the dome. The lab has an excellent view of the landing sites. Mickey and Kuzco look at each other in concern over the scope of what they'll be facing.]_

**Wall-E:** _[struggling to sit up and slide off the exam table]_ It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now.

**Mulan:** _[moving toward Wall-E]_ Wall-E, get your ass back on the table

**Kuzco:** We will hold them off. _[he, Malina and the guards head for the door]_

**Mickey:** _[to Namine]_ Namine, as soon as the stone's out of his head... you blow it to hell.

**Namine:** I will.

**Kuzco:** Evacuate the city. Engage all defense procedures. _[he stops, turns, and points at Mickey]_ And get this man a shield.

_[Cut to Daybreak Town where Meeko is in the pod, and Hercules, without any environmental suit, jumps from the hull onto the ring surface with a cable in his hand attached to the pod]_

**Meeko:** I don't think you get the scientifics here. These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving, you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose.

**Hercules:** Leave that to me.

**Meeko:** Leave that to you? Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a rope and a-

_[Hercules begins to swing the pod around him in a circle. Meeko screams. Hercules builds up speed with three good loops then slacks his grip enough to send the pod shooting straight away from Daybreak Town, trailing him behind it like a kite tail]_ Fire the engines!

**Meeko:** _[Meeko shakes it off and puts the proverbial pedal to the metal]_ Nnnyah!

**Hercules:** _[As the pod skims over the surface of the next ring out, Herc reaches down and digs one hand into the surface, then both feet, finally getting a foothold against the forward motion of the pod. The ice-like accumulation around the ring axis crackles.]_ MORE... POWER... RABBIT!

_[Hercules basically commits bicep porn while Meeko accelerates for all he's worth. Finally the rings spin free, realigning into effective configuration as the star bursts back into life.]_

**Doc:** Well done, boy.

_[Hercules, clutching the pod's forward windows, points to the star]_

**Hercules:** _That's_ Daybreak!

_[Meeko gazes amazed at the blazing core. An iris on the cladding around the star opens, firing pure stellar heat through the ring portals and into the forge... until the damaged mechanism fails, crumbles loose and slams shut. The iris closes and the beam of light trails off.]_

**Doc:** Damn it.

**Meeko:** "Damn it"? What's "damn it"?

**Doc:** The mechanism is crippled.

**Hercules:** What?

**Doc:** With the iris closed I can't heat the metal.

**Hercules:** How long will it take to heat?

**Doc:** A few minutes, maybe more. Why?

**Hercules:** _[standing up on the pod hull]_ I'm gonna hold it open.

**Doc:** That's suicide.

**Hercules:** So is facing Xehanort without that keyblade. _[he leaps from the pod to the star's iris.]_

_[Cut to the Kuzconian battlefield. Carriers hover over the ground with Kuzconian soldiers and Mulan, Mickey and Buzz on board; The Beak and Eternal Youth keep pace overhead, and Adam is in the Beastbuster armor.]_

**Mulan:** How we looking, Adam?

**Adam:** _[leaping jogging along, keeping up with the carriers, and utterly delighted]_ Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Wow! It's like being the Beast without actually- _[He stumbles on a rock, and a carrier goes by, from which Malina gives him a dubious look. He stands]_ I'm okay. I'm okay.

**Phineas: **We've got three heat signatures breaking through the tree line.

_[The heat signatures are Maleficent, Ansem Seeker of Darkness and his guardian]_

_[The carrier pilots swerve into U-turns, causing their craft to tilt and allowing the practiced soldiers to slide over one side into a run, never coming to a complete halt. A Dora Milaje shouts a command nearby as the last Kuzconian join ranks.]_

**Kuzconian Warriors:** MORIRÁS! MORIRÁS! MORIRÁS! MORIRÁS! MORIRÁS! _[Kronk, Commander of the Empire's forces rallies his soldiers with a war chant. He stops as Kuzco nears him]_

**Kuzco:** _[clasps wrists with Kronk]_ Thank you for standing with us.

**Kronk:** Of course, Emperor Kuzco.

_[Kuzco, Mickey, and Mulan walk to the edge of the barrier, where Maleficent and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness stand. Maleficent tests the strength of the barrier by drawing her sword across it consideringly.]_

**Mulan:** Where's your other friend?

**Maleficent:** You will pay for his life with yours. Xehanort will have that stone.

**Mickey:** That's not gonna happen.

**Kuzco:** You are in my empire now. Xehanort will have nothing but dust and blood.

**Maleficent:** We... have blood to spare. _[She brandishes her sword with a snarl, and the ships behind her start raising their outer hulls to allow their "passengers" to disembark.]_

_[The three heroes return to the massed forces]_

**Buzz:** _[a touch sardonically]_ Did they surrender?

**Mickey:** Not exactly.

_[Kuzco leads his empire's soldier in the war cry "__Mantenerse firme__!" telling them to hold fast as the heartless and nobodies bound toward the barrier; Maleficent drops her sword arm down in the signal to attack.]_

**Buzz:** _[flatly, astonished at the numbers of heartless and nobodies]_ What the hell.

**Mulan:** Looks like we pissed her off.

**Malina:** _[horrified, as the creatures bombard the forcefield, squeezing limbs and bodies partly through only to be bisected]_ They're _killing_ themselves.

_[As a few heartless and nobodies managed to squeeze through intact, the Border Tribe take a knee and raise their shields. The Kingsguard behind them level their sonic spears over their comrades' shoulders, and on Kuzco's command, fire at the approaching monsters. Buzz uses his M249 machine gun, and Adam fires the Beastbuster's hand repulsors.]_

**Peter Pan:** _[pixie dust sparkling on him as he flies, swooping to fire at them with his Steyr pistols]_You seen the teeth on those things?

**Phineas:** Alright, back up, fairy. You're gonna get your outfit singed. _[He and Ferb flies over the heaviest concentration of creatures and drops a barrage of mines, all exploding fantastically.]_

_[Everyone notices a pack of heartless and nobodies starting to run around the forcefield to the right of the defenders' position]_

**Adam:** Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us...There's nothing between them and Wall-E.

**Mickey:** _[grimly]_ Them we better keep 'em in front of us.

**Malina:** _[to Kuzco]_ How do we do that?

**Kuzco:** We open the barrier. _[Putting his comm to his mouth]_ On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen.

**Dome Control:** Requesting confirmation, my King. You said open the barrier?

**Mickey:** On my signal.

**Kronk:** _[to Malina]_ This will be the end of the empire.

**Malina:** Then it will be the noblest ending in history.

_[Mickey readies one of his vibranium hand guards. Kuzco shouts a command in Spanish; the Border Tribesmen disengage their shields and stand, as Kuzco walks out in front of them, never taking his eyes off the enemy.]_

**Kuzco:** LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE! _[He crosses his arms in the Kuzconian salute and closes his Black Panther helmet, charging for the barrier. The heroes and leaders are at the fore of the charge. Halfway to the barrier, Kuzco shouts into his comm]_ Now!

_[The creatures pour through, distracted from trying to find any other access. Kuzco and Mickey pull ahead rapidly due to their enhancements, and literally leap into battle.]_

**Kuzco:** _[over his comm]_ How much longer, Lewis?

**Lewis:** We've barely begun, step-brother. _[a delicate and intricate construction of gold light hovers at his eye level; as he manipulates it, the waldo tools reproduce his commands on the Mind Stone itself]_

**Kuzco:** You might want to pick up the pace.

_[Simultaneously, Hercules prepares to open the iris of Daybreak.]_

**Hercules:** Romans, give me strength.

**Doc:** You understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you.

**Hercules:** Only if I die. _[takes deep breaths]_

**Doc:** _[boggled]_ Yes. That's what... "killing you" means.

_[Hercules grasps the two levers and pulls them down and towards himself, slowly opening the iris. The stream of stellar energy blasts pasts him and into the forge once again]_

**Doc:** Hold it! Hold it, Herc!

_[Doc watches the metal ingots melt while Hercules is looking increasingly charred. Finally, Doc is able to tip the cauldron, pouring the metal into the mold just as Hercules passes out. The jet carries him into the forge, Meeko follows hastily and landing after Hercules bounces limply off a structure to land on the floor. Goofy finally looks up from his game at the thump Hercules' body makes.]_

**Meeko:** _[Kneeling over Hercules]_ Hercules! Say something. Come on. Herc, you okay? _[Hercules looks far from "okay".]_

_[Doc clumsily and urgently pulls the mold, still glowing red-hot, onto the floor, breaking it loose from its frame, then starts punching the mold itself with his metal fists to free the axe.]_

**Meeko:** I think he's dying!

**Doc:** He needs the keyblade! Where's the handle? Dog, help me find the handle!

[_The Ultima Weapon lay glowing on the floor. Goofy looks sadly at Hercules, then scowls with determination. He grabs his game and closes it between two of his hand. A light fills the room as the game is now replaced with a handle identical to Sora's keyblade, Goofy's power now revealed. He raises it above his head, and with a mighty cry, he shoves the handle into where it's supposed to go, the agonizing heat still there .Hercules' fingers twitch, and the new weapon levitates in a crackle of lightning echoed by the sparks between Hercules' fingers.]_

_[The Big Hero Six and Kuzconians are struggling against the Heartless and Nobodies. Buzz goes down, and fights off heartless fangs and claws snapping at his head. Mickey and the Kuzco still fight side-by-side. Phineas and Ferb hovers over the breach, pouring ammunition into the flood of bodies until a huge fist, Ansem's Guardian - knocks him out of the sky and to the ground. The Beastbuster is dogpiled and pinned.]_

**Adam: **There's too many of them! GYAH! AAAAHHHHH!

_[Suddenly, a large beam of rainbow-hued light lands in the middle of the action, and a colorful keyblade flies out of it, wreathed with lightning and tearing through the heartless and nobodies, freeing the heroes. It flies back to the light and into its master's hand just as the beam cuts out, revealing Hercules, Goofy and Meeko, (the Big Hero Six theme (The Avengers theme) swelling triumphantly at their arrival), who chambers a round in his large gun. Mulan, Mickey and Kuzco pause in astonishment. Maleficent and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness pause in apprehension.]_

**Adam:** _[opening the Beastbuster helm and laughing with joy]_ AH-hahaha! You guys are so screwed now!

**Hercules: **_**BRING ME XEHANORT!**_ _[he charges toward the hordes of creatures, followed by Goofy and Meeko, lightning gathering around him until he finally launches himself into the air, lands in the densest concentration of heartless and nobodies and makes a crater where they had stood.]_

_[Cut to The Keyblade Graveyard`, where Xehanort arrives, finding only fresh debris from Young Xehanort's ship]_

**Donald:** _[sitting on what may have been plaza steps once]_ Oh, yeah, you're much more of a "Xehanort".

**Xehanort:** I take it that my younger self is dead. This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission.

**Donald:** You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts.

**Xehanort:** And where do you think he brought you? _[Sora crouches behind wreckage with his keyblade ready, behind Xehanort and to his left; Ventus peeks from above and behind Donald]_

**Donald:** Let me guess. Your home?

**Xehanort:** _[Smiling reminiscently]_ It was. And it was beautiful. _[Xehanort curls his keyblade and activates the Reality Stone to show Donald, The Keyblade Graveyard before it was destroyed - blue sky, intact buildings, beautiful architecture, strolling citizens, the jack-like structures hovering and connected to the ground-based buildings with beams of energy]_ Scala Ad Caelum was like most worlds. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution.

**Donald:** Genocide.

**Xehanort:** But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass. _[he relaxes his fist; the Stone stops glowing and the illusion fades back into the true state of Scala Ad Caelum, now called the Keyblade Graveyard]_

**Donald:** _[sarcastically]_ Congratulations. You're a prophet.

**Xehanort:** I'm a survivor.

**Donald:** Who wants to murder trillions.

**Xehanort:** With all six stones, I could simply swipe my keyblade, and they would all cease to exist. I call that...mercy.

**Donald:** _[stands]_ And then what?

**Xehanort:** I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills.

**Donald:** _[he summons his Mandalas, entering a fighting pose]_ I think... you'll find... our will... equal to yours.

**Xehanort:** Ours? _[he looks up to a see a chunk of wreckage descending rapidly on him, too rapidly to react - and powered by Hiro. He is subsequently crushed by it.]_

**Hiro:** _[flying in]_ Piece of cake, Sora.

**Sora:** _[triggers his mask and follows]_ Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!

_[The wreckage on top of Xehanort erupts in purple, as he bellows in rage. He turns the hovering fragments into a flock of bats with the Reality Stone and swarms Hiro with them, driving him back through the ruins.]_

_[Ventus webs his eyes, and swings in to kick him in the face at the same time that Terra leaps from cover, blades in both hands, to knee-slide behind Xehanort and try for a tendon slide across the back of the man's knee]_

_[Donald jumps through a portal and summons a sword of golden energy, duelling with Xehanort while Terra attacks similarly on his other side. Xehanort hits Terra through a ruined wall, then shatters the blade with one hand and tears the web from his eyes. He advances on Donald and slashes at him, but Donald's shield absorbs the damage - the Cloak lifts him free of the ground.]_

_[Sora has been making his way back on the ground, and shoots Xehanort from behind. Xehanort uses the Power Stone to shoot balls of energy from his keyblade at Sora while Sora leaps towards Xehanort using magical platforms thrown in his path by Donald, Sora clashes keyblades with Xehanort before Xehanort's strength, amplified by the Power Stone cut Sora off, leaving Sora to flip over Xehanort. Sora sticks his landing, he disengages his helmet, uses Balloonra, flips Xehanort a bird and falls backward into a portal]._

**Sora:** Take this!

_[The balloon explosion knocks Xehanort to his knees and dazes him briefly]_

**Donald:** _[whispers to the Cloak of Levitation]_ Do not let him close his fist. _[the Cloak swoops off Donald's shoulders and wraps itself tightly around Xehanort's armored hand, who starts tugging at this unexpected wrapping.]_

_[Donald starts throwing portals everywhere. Ventus leaps through one on Xehanort's left]_

**Ventus:** Magic! _[He punches Xehanort in the head and vanishes through a portal to the lower right before reappearing above Xehanort]_ More magic! _[He yanks Xehanort's head down hard, then leaps into a portal in front of him. He leaps through another portal high and behind Xehanort]_ Magic with a kick! _[Delivers a flying kick and falls feet-first into an exit, then appears on his right]_ Magic with a-

_[Before he can finish Xehanort turns, hits him from the air, and threw him to the ground, with his hand around his neck.]_

**Xehanort:** Insect!

[_He then throws him at Donald, knocking them both down. Xehanort finally tears the Cloak away and is then promptly surrounded by fiery explosions as Hiro bombards him. He sucks all the flame into the gauntlet with the Power Stone and fires it in a stream at Hiro, hitting him dead on and sending him far away, plowing through a massive fallen machine.]_

_[Ventus leaps from behind, more conventionally this time, while Xehanort concentrates his fire on Hiro, webs the keyblade and drops down in front of him, pulling hard - but Xehanort yanks on the webline, pulling the much lighter teenager towards him, and punching him on his way past. He tears the webbing free of the gauntlet just in time for a small spaceship to attempt to crash-land on him.]_

_[The ship drags Xehanort along for a distance, burying him under debris. He stands just as the pilot leaps in a great arc to punch him, landing in front of him with an energy-blade at the ready.]_

**Xehanort:** Well, well.

**Xion:** You should have killed me.

**Xehanort:** Would've been a waste of parts!

**Xion:** _[she runs at Xehanort, attacking him with her sword]_ Where's Kairi?!

_[Xehanort punches her away. Donald uses the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to pinion the keyblade, pulling Xehanort's fist and trying to pry the stones off his hand.]_

_[Xehanort tries to pull free, as Terra slides in from his right, kicking his knee and knocking him off-balance, then wrapping himself around Xehanort's kneeling leg]_

_[Sora shoots a Thunder trap onto the ground to Xehanort's right, the tangle-field holding down his unarmored hand.]_

_[Ventus swings in, webs Xehanort's then wraps it around behind him, digging his Iron Spider legs into the ground to anchor himself.]_

_[Donald opens a portal straight above Xehanort's out of which drops Rapunzel, landing on the man's shoulders, her hands on his temples. He bellows as she tries to put him under.]_

_[Hiro, having returned, is pulling on the keyblade. Donald reapplies the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to reinforce the trap's hold on Xehanort's right hand, and the Cloak helps him pull. Xehanort is finally subdued enough to incapacitation, not fully asleep.]_

**Hiro:** _[while pulling]_ Is he under? Don't let up.

**Rapunzel:** _[starting to cry]_ Be quick. He is very strong.

**Hiro:** Ventus, help! Get over here. _[Ventus drops his webline, and hurries to help Hiro with the keyblade]_ She can't hold him much longer. Let's go.

**Sora:** _[flies over to join the others, stands in front of Xehanort, tauntingly.]_ I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh? Where is Kairi?

**Xehanort:** _My... Kairi...?_

**Sora:** No, bull_shit_. Where is she?

**Rapunzel:** _[shocked]_ He is in anguish.

**Sora:** Good.

**Rapunzel:** _[crying]_ He… he… _mourns._

**Terra:** What does this _monster_ have to _mourn?!_

**Xion:** Kairi.

**Sora:** _[pause]_ What?

**Xion:** _[realising with horror and sadness what has happened.] _He took her to The World That Never Was. He came back with the Soul Stone... but she didn't.

**Hiro:** _[grasps the danger immediately and dehelmets]_ Okay, Sora, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?

_[Sora slowly turns to Xehanort]_

**Hiro:** _[shouting his pleads desperately] _Don't, don't, don't engage, _**we've almost got this off!**_

**Sora:** Tell me she's lying. _[enraged]_ ASSHOLE! Tell me you didn't do it!

**Xehanort:** _I... had... to._

**Sora:** _[while starting to tear up; quietly]_ [while starting to tear up; quietly] No, you didn't…! No, you didn't…! _[he continues to rage and then slashes Xehanort twice in the face, causing Rapunzel to let go in pain]_ [he continues to rage and then proceeds to slashing Xehanort in the face] _**NO, YOU DIDN'T!**_

**Hiro and Terra:** _**Sora!**_

_[Hiro leaps for Sora's arm, rehelmeting and leaving Ventus to pull off the stones from the keyblade]_

**Hiro:** _[to the struggling Sora]_ Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!

**Ventus:** It's coming! It's coming! It's coming! _[getting the fingers completely loose]_ I got it! I got it...!

_[But Xehanort wakes completely, and now well and truly furious. He head-butts Rapunzel, grabbing the cuff of the keyblade just as it is sliding off his fingertips, causing Ventus to stumble back, and then throwing Rapunzel away off his shoulders.]_

**Ventus:** _[seeing Rapunzel with far too much air under her]_ Oh, God. _[he jumps and wraps his arms and legs around her, extending his spider legs to form a roll cage for a safe landing]_

_[Xehanort kicks Terra off his right leg and into Xion and Sora, knocking them down. He yanks on the Crimson Bands holding his right hand to throw Donald well away, and swats away Hiro and his repulsor shots. The Guardians jump up and charge him again, but he fires a pulse of indigo energy at them that knocks the three of them completely unconscious.]_

_[Hiro zooms back in, his nanite arm cannon manifested, and is head-butted to the ground. Xehanort looks at him for a beat, then raises his keyblade towards The Keyblade Graveyard's moon. Hiro stares, aghast. Xehanort uses a combination of the Power and Space Stones to shatter the moon's surface, then bring the debris down on the field of battle at speed. Hiro powers out of the way but is caught by a chunk of moon about the size of a baseball field, slamming him into the ground. The Guardians go sailing into the air from the rebound.]_

_[Back in The Kuzconian Empire, Lewis is working steadily to complete the Mind Stone's removal; Namine stands by tensely]_

_[The Kingsguard, Borderers and Warrior have little success going against Ansem's Guardian- he either sends them flying or punches them into the ground. Kuzco gets free of his other sorties, leaps and uses all his collected kinetic energy behind a punch that lays Ansem flat.]_

**Meeko:** _[having found a clear spot]_ Come and get some, space dogs! _[Another wave of heartless heads right for the raccoon-oid. Buzz, having come up behind Meeko, grabs him with his mechanical arm, holds him at arms length and spins 540 degrees, firing his own M249 at the same time.]_ Come on, get some, get some! Come on, get some! _[Buzz drops Meeko, who looks up at him with an impressed gleam]_ How much for the gun?

**Buzz:** _[snaps off another burst]_ Not for sale.

**Meeko:** Okay, how much for the arm? _[Buzz just gives him a look and moves off]_ Oh, I'll get that arm.

_[The tides of battle cause Hercules, using the Ultima Weapon to great effect, and Mickey Mouse together. They take a breather.]_

**Mickey:** _[panting]_ New haircut?

**Hercules:** _[grinning]_ Notice you've gotten a beard.

_[Mickey nods, wearily gesturing at his own face with a shield-covered hand. Goofy goes through nobodies with a shield of his own.]_

**Hercules:** By the way, this is a friend of mine. Dog. _[gestures towards Goofy with the Ultima Weapon]_

**Goofy:** _[in full battle snarl]_ _**I am GOOF!**_

**Mickey:** _[formally, but bemused]_ I... I am Mickey Mouse.

_[In Lewis' lab, a deep rumbling can be heard even at their height. Namine looks down on the battlefield, and sees movement through the blazing forest between the troopships and the dome. When the disturbance reaches the edge of the trees, it turns into vast moving mounds of earth that easily bypass the force field and emerge - Threshers, sets of massive, motorized spiked wheels, intended for nothing more than shredding everything in their paths.]_

**Kuzco:** _**Fall back! Fall back now!**_

_[Namine watches as at least one set of Threshers separates into individual wheels and starts veering all over the battlefield, and then looks anxiously back at Wall-E]_

**Phineas:** Focus that fire on the left flank, Pete.

**Peter Pan:** I'm doing it. _[the two fliers use their firepower to crack a Thresher but cannot find a weak spot]_

_[Mulan with her escrima sticks and Malina with her augmented spear have drifted together when they're suddenly in the path of a Thresher. Both women cringe at their seemingly inevitable shredding when Namine lands in front of both of them, eyes glowing red, lifting the whole Thresher well clear of the ground. Looking behind her, the friendly forces have scattered and replaced by a charging mob of heartless - the perfect place to throw a Thresher. Mulan straightens with a pleased smile, Malina with an amazed look.]_

**Malina:** _[a touch indignant]_ Why was she up there all this time?

_[The Disciples of Xehanort help answer that question.]_

**Maleficent:** She's on the field. Take it.

_[Xemnas kills one of the guards just outside the lab, alerting Lewis to the problem. He starts hastily disconnecting his equipment from Wall-E systems; he gasps at the sensations. The Dora Milaje engages Xemnas but is sent skidding across the floor. Lewis finishes his shutdown, grabs one of his sonic panther-paws and fires at Xemnas. The Dora attacks again, and Xemnas sends both her and Lewis through the balcony railing and onto the main lab floor.]_

_[Wall-E is not where Xemnas expects to find him. Wall-E is, in fact, charging at him and knocking him out the window to fall many meters down the face of Mount Kuzco]_

**Peter Pan:** Guys, we got a Wall-E situation here. _[he's tackled by a leaping Nobody and grounded.]_

**Mickey:** Somebody get to Wall-E!

**Adam:** I got him! _[Adam has figured out the Beastbuster's repulsor thrusters and makes a beeline for the android.]_

**Namine:** On my way. _[she is clobbered by Maleficent's staff and rolls down into the large ditch from the Thresher before she can move.]_

**Maleficent:** _[jumping down next to Namine]_ He'll die alone. As will you.

**Mulan:** She's _not_ alone.

_[Malina silently brandishes her spear on the other side of Maleficent and nods at Mulan]_

**Maleficent:** Euuyaaah! _[she leaps for Mulan, who has joined her sticks into a full staff. She blocks Maleficent's blow with an electrical crackle while Malina runs around the slope to also attack from the front.]_

_[Xemnas kicks Wall-E, knocking him down; as he attempts to rise again, Ansem and his Guardian shows up and swings their fist, throwing Wall-E even further. He painfully starts to climb to his feet again when a whooshing overhead interrupts the fight as Adam lands the Beastbuster between the creatures and the android. He takes a defensive stance, pointing one hand's repulsor at each.]_

**Adam:** Ohh no, oh no you don't. This isn't going to be like Disney Castle, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap out of the Beast- _[Ansem and his Guardian jump forward, grab Adam's right arm and Adam in reflex grabs Ansem's Guardian and continuously blasts it causing it to disperse and get destroyed ; a jet fires, taking the two of them in a random direction, to the base of a waterfall.]_

**Adam:** Guys! Wall-E needs backup _now!_ _[Ansem pulls the Beastbuster up and kicks it in the small of the back]_ [trying to change into the Beast while fighting Ansem in the Beastbuster armor] Beast. Beast, I know you like making your entrance at the last second, well, this is it, man. This is the last, _last_ second. _[Adam extends his left hand protectively; Ansem grabs the armor's hand, chops the shoulder joint with a relatively small axe then does a roll over Adam's back to leverage snapping off the Beastbuster's whole arm]_ Ahhhhh! Beast! _Beast!_ _**BEAST!**_

**Beast:** _[Adam's face briefly becomes the Beast] __**NOOOO!**_

**Adam:** Oh, screw you, you big furry asshole! I'll do it myself! _[to Ansem]_ Come on!

_[He charges the man, jumps into the air and delivers an effective punch with his remaining hand - swat, punch, hammer - except that blow is caught by Ansem, who punches back, knocking Adam flat. Ansem changes his left hand armor into a pointed weapon, and lunges forward to deliver a likely fatal blow, when Adam grabs the detached Beastbuster arm out of the water, holding it so Ansem impales that instead, and slaps the controls.]_

**Adam:** See ya! _[the repulsors fire, taking Ansem high into the air - high enough, in fact, to intersect the defense dome. The Beastbuster arm drags Ansem against the field to grotesque destructive effect, ending in a very final explosion.]_ Beast, we got a lot to figure out, pal.

_[Maleficent alternates heavy blows between her two opponents, but all three of them duck as a single-wheel Thresher tears overhead, the ditch sparing them most of the danger from the wheel-blades. Maleficent uses the distraction to kick Mulan in the face, sending her to the ground. She then grabs Malina by the shoulder and weapon and throws her meters away.]_

_[Simultaneously, Xemnas and Wall-E struggle in the forest at the foot of Mount Kuzco. Xemnas grasps Wall-E's shoulder and uses the leverage to plunge his blade once more into the android's chest.]_

**Xemnas:** I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man. _[he yanks his blade out, and Wall-E collapses. As he bends over his fallen opponent to retrieve the Stone, he's tackled by Mickey Mouse at full speed]_

**Mickey:** Get outta here! _[he exchanges blows with Xemnas, using his arm-shields as offence as well as defence, then turns to Wall-E again]_ _GO!_

_[Mulan splits her staff back into a pair of sticks to block Maleficent's swordblows, and finally knocks it from her hand. The alien takes to her bare fists instead, knocks down and pins the Mulan. Maleficent triggers an arm-blade from her left-arm armor, and stabs at Mulan, who barely manages to block the blade with her crossed sticks. As the edge starts to dig into Mulan's neck anyway, scarlet energy grabs the alien and tosses her into the air right into the path of another passing Thresher. Dark blue blood spatters the women below. Namine sits up, sighing with relief, her hands still shimmering.]_

**Mulan:** That was really gross.

_[Mickey keeps blocking Xemnas' beams using his shields, finally knocking it from the alien's hands just before he's thrown over a fallen tree and pinned, Xemnas' hand at his throat. Even with his physical abilities, Mickey's struggling - until a beam pierces Xemnas' chest, and is pushed all the way through. Wall-E raises his enemy in a perfect mirror of the first attack on him, and holds him for a moment, before dropping Xemnas' corpse to one side and collapsing exhaustively.]_

**Mickey:** _[helping him back up]_ I thought I told you to go.

**Wall-E:** We don't trade lives, Captain.

_[The Guardians and Big Hero Six are dealing with the gravitic aftermath of dumping a large chunk of moon onto an unstable planet's surface. The unconscious Guardians are flying upwards uncontrollably, moon-chunks are still making fiery ballistic inbounds, and random debris and massive rocks are floating in any possible direction. Ventus is well-equipped to handle this physically, even if he's freaking out emotionally.]_

**Ventus:** _[webs Rapunzel]_ I got you! I got you! _[snags Terra, securing both of them to something Not Moving]_ I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names! _[reels in Sora]_

_[The Cloak of Levitation sets Donald down on a relatively stable outcrop as Xehanort extricates himself from rubble. The Sorcerer Supreme makes a few passes with his hands, producing the familiar golden magic filigree circles, and slams his hands down on the rock before him, invoking the Seven Suns of Cinnibus as a lightning-like effect of immense heat jumping from rock to rock until it reaches Xehanort, sending him flying - but he makes use of the erratic gravity to keep control and fire back a blast from the Power Stone.]_

_[Donald blocks the purple plume with a wall of Mirror Dimension, which he then pushes back at Xehanort. It shatters around the man, who suctions the magic into a miniature black hole with the Space Stone, volleying it back at Donald. Just in time, Donald raises a shield and changes the dark energy into a swarm of aqua butterflies which return to their master.]_

_[Before Xehanort can counterattack again, Donald levitates and invokes the Images of Ikonn, giving him arms like a Hindu diety before dozens of Donald replications rush away, forming a circular wall around a snarling Xehanort. They call cast magical cords, wrapping around Xehanort's torso, arms and hands; he struggles to clench his keyblade, and uses the Soul and Power Stones to discover the real Donald among the many copies, blowing the duplicates away and sending the singular Donald reeling. Reality and Space pull Donald forward, Xehanort grasping him by the throat once in range. Donald grabs futilely at Xehanort's hand.]_

**Xehanort:** You're full of tricks, wizard.

**Donald:** _[as Xehanort reaches for the Eye of Agamotto]_ _No!_

**Xehanort:** _[he snaps the Eye off its chain]_ Yet you never once used your greatest weapon. _[he crushes it in his bare hand]_ A fake. _[he throws Donald hard enough that Donald's head hits stone and he passes out]_

_[Almost simultaneously, a red and gold device slaps into the teeth of Xehanort's keyblade, bracing the fingers open; and a red and gold Big Hero Six member makes a fast and hard entrance.]_

**Hiro:** _[sounding just about done with the man] _You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna to lose it.

**Xehanort:** Hamada.

**Hiro:** You know me?

**Xehanort:** I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge.

**Hiro:** My only curse is _you_. _[small rockets pop out of Hiro's back and launch at Xehanort]_

**Xehanort:** **Come on!**

_[The rockets all explode on target, momentarily shrouding Xehanort in smoke. Before it clears, Hiro piledrives into Xehanort horizontally, using his single super-jet boot configuration. As he bounces off, he flips and sticks his landing, immediately reconfiguring his boots into ground clamps for stability and his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, punching Xehanort into a ruined wall behind him.]_

_[Xehanort shakes it off quickly, reaches forward and tears Hiro's helmet off, revealing Hiro's surprised expression before the suit recovers automatically and re-forms his head protection. The man makes use of the fractional delay and punches back hard, sending Hiro sliding meters away, giving Xehanort time to rip the brace device off the gauntlet. He immediately uses the Power Stone to stream furiously lambent energy at his opponent, who forms a shield to kneel behind just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force.]_

_[Hiro slides out from behind the shield, letting the angled energy push him away for a faster start, and whips back to Xehanort full thrusters; he kicks at the man with his left foot, turning the boot into a ground clamp at the same time to pin the gauntlet, and keeps twisting while his left glove becomes a ram again, slamming into Xehanort's face, cutting his cheek.]_

**Xehanort:** _[panting]_ All that for a drop of blood.

_[He smiles briefly punches Hiro, sending him pinwheeling, then starts beating him with his keyblade. Hiro attempts to block the blows with his forearms, but Xehanort is relentless, picking him up by the helmet and slashing his midsection with the Power Stone. The gaps in nanite coverage are now gaping, as the armor loses the ability to recover from the intensity and extent of the damage. Hiro lands hard from the Power blast, struggles to one knee and fires his right hand repulsor at the inexorable Xehanort; the beam is easily deflected by the keyblade. He gets to both feet as the suit tries to complete repairs, adding the beam from his left hand as well. Xehanort walks right up to him, and backhands the incomplete helmet completely off Hiro's head. He crosses his arms to block a blow from Xehanort's keyblade, and has his left hand caught over his head. In desperation, he forms what's left of his right glove into a shortsword, which is also easily caught by Xehanort, hitting it off clean and driving it through Hiro's left side. The fight is over.]_

_[Xehanort walks Hiro back until he sits, and places his hand almost comfortingly on Hiro's head.]_

**Xehanort:** You have my respect, Hamada. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive. _[he lets go, straightens and steps back]_ I hope they remember you.

_[Hiro's just a little distracted with the pain, and blood drooling out of his mouth, and compromised breathing.]_

_[Xehanort raises his keyblade, all four Stones glowing]_

**Donald:** Stop! _[sitting up and sounding entirely damaged]_ Spare his life... and I will give you the stone.

**Xehanort:** No tricks. _[Donald shakes his head as Xehanort points all four Stones at him instead]_

**Hiro:** Don't..!

_[Donald reaches up and plucks the Time Stone out of its hiding place in the stars. He opens his hand, the scars on his fingers and their inherent trembling particularly obvious now, and the Stone floats to Xehanort's bare hand. Donald watches him intently, as he takes the Stone and drops it into the thumb setting, the energy pulse making the man wince.]_

**Xehanort:** One to go. _[an energy blast hits the gauntlet right in the empty Mind Stone setting, and Xehanort grimaces in surprise]_

**Sora:** _[screaming in incoherent rage, helmet up, firing with both hands and flying straight for Xehanort]_

_[Xehanort doesn't even bother responding to the assault - he just leaves. Sora flies through where Xehanort had been and crashes, rolling several times]_

**Sora:** _[standing and dehelmeting]_ _Where is he?!_

_[Hiro stitches up his stab wound as well as he can with his suit functions; he has no breath for answers]_

**Sora:** _[now fearful instead of furious]_ Did we just lose?

**Hiro:** _[to Donald, sadly, who has given the Time Stone to Xehanort]_ Why would you do that?

**Donald:** **We're in the Endgame now.**

_[Kronk bashes another Heartless - the ground game has improved considerably with the addition of a God from Olympus. His tribesmen are equally successful around him.]_

**Kronk:** GET 'EM!

**Warriors:** YES SIR!

_[Hercules is in the air, using the Ultima Weapon on the Heartless and Nobody drop ships which are now retreating. He is having considerably more success than the Kuzconian Dragon fliers firing on the fleeing ships.]_

**Namine:** _[landing as she finally locates Wall-E]_ Are you okay? _[Wall-E flinches in pain before he can answer]_ What? What is it?

**Wall-E:** He's here.

_[The wind picks up. It feels... strange. Eerie.]_

**Mickey:** Everyone, on my position. We have incoming. _[he is joined by the Mulan, Peter Pan, Malina and Kuzco in short order.]_

**Mulan:** What the hell?

**Adam:** _[Adam sees the blue-black clouds of a Space Stone relocation just before Xehanort steps forward, and confirms this isn't just another member of the Organization]_ Cap. That's him.

**Mickey:** Eyes up. Stay sharp.

_[Adam reaches Xehanort first, lunging forward fist-first - but Xehanort uses the Space Stone on him, renders him immaterial until the Beastbuster is half-buried in the stone of the cliff behind him, and freezes Adam in place.]_

_[Mickey is sent flying by purple energy before he even gets to strike a single blow]_

_[Kuzco, armor fully charged kinetically, leaps high and with claws extended, but is easily grabbed by the throat and punched to the ground, his armor discharging violently]_

_[Peter Pan stoops, strafing with both Steyr pistols, but is felled when the pixie dust wears off and unable to sustain flight.]_

**Wall-E:** Namine. It's time.

**Namine:** No.

**Wall-E:** They can't stop him, Namine, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone.

**Namine:** Don't.

**Wall-E:** You must do it. Namine, please. We. Are. Out of time.

**Namine:** I can't.

**Wall-E:** Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.

**Namine:** It's not fair.

**Wall-E:** It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just... feel you. _[Namine extends a trembling hand and starts beaming her energy at the Mind Stone.]_

_[The following action is mostly muted. Phineas and Ferb join the fight, firing their guns at Xehanort until he uses the keyblade to crush their armor around them and toss them aside.]_

_[Buzz runs in firing, and is punched away by the Power Stone.]_

_[Malina activates the vibranium-powered elements on her spear and flings it; Power stops it inches from Xehanort, and throws her and it aside while wrapping the Mulan in unescapable bands of earth.]_

_[Goofy throws his shield at Xehanort, which he breaks easily and blasts Goofy a distance.]_

_[Namine watches all this over one shoulder, and turns back to Wall-E to add her left hand to her tearful effort.]_

_[Mickey slides under one blow and comes up swinging his deployed arm-shields, punching Xehanort in the gut and chin. He grabs the keyblade, trying to keep Xehanort from passing. Xehanort looks very briefly impressed at his efforts as he screams before slamming a fist into his head and rendering him insensible]_

_[Namine looks over her shoulder again and sees Xehanort approaching unopposed. She swings her left hand around to fend him off with a stream of scarlet energy, and pushes him back despite his blue-purple energy shield, but then he starts to make slow headway.]_

**Wall-E:** _[very softly]_ It's all right. It's all right. I love you.

_[At those words, the yellow Mind Stone finally starts to crack. Wall-E's face is overcome by an expression of joyful peace, and as the crystal fragments completely, a pulse of pure yellow energy explodes from him, shuddering the trees for many meters around his epicenter. Namine's and Xehanort's energy subsides.]_

**Xehanort:** _[walking closer to Namine]_ I understand, my child. Better than anyone.

**Namine:** _[snarls]_ You could never.

**Xehanort:** _[reaches down to presume to stroke her hair, as if in comfort]_ Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all. _[He reaches forward, clenching the gauntlet, emerald filigree surrounding his wrist, making a gesture very similar to that Donald made when activating the Eye of Agamotto. In response, a bead of yellow light starts gathering in on itself as time is reversed and growing in size, solidifying into an intact and conscious Wall-E]_

**Namine:** _**No!**_ _[she lunges for Wall-E and is swatted away.]_

_[Xehanort picks up Wall-E by the throat, lifting him to eye-level, and digs the fingers of his right hand into Wall-E forehead, digging out the Mind Stone. He pulls it loose, and Wall-E goes limp and colorless; he tosses the lifeless android aside like trash. Bringing his gauntleted hand up, he slowly moves the Mind Stone over the last empty setting, and drops it in. The energy surge is much more than any previous - his torso is wreathed with iridescent static and he bellows from the sensations and his keyblade, The Goat of Atonement has transformed into the X-Blade.]_

_[As Xehanort studies the X-Blade, a massive bolt of lighting strikes him, digging him into the ground and grinding him back for meters. Hercules has arrived, eyes glowing with power, stooping down from the sky like a bird of prey. The God Who Lost Everything pauses his attack, reverses his position, raises the Ultima Weapon above his head and hurls it - Xehanort fires the whole might of the X-Blade against it, but it only creates a rainbow-like bowshock, not slowing the axe as it slams right into Xehanort's chest. ]_

**Hercules:** _[lands in front of Xehanort, who is down on one knee; hatefully.]_ I told you. You'd die for that!

_[He takes hold of the back of Xehanort's head and forces the Ultima Weapon, deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Xehanort cries out in pain]_

**Xehanort:** _[weakly]_ You should have... You... _[suddenly stronger]_ You should have gone for the head! _[He raises his X-Blade and stabbed it into the ground with the power he still had.]_

**Hercules:** _NO!_

_[The scene whites out. It cuts sharply to a view of Xehanort, his hand on his chest, no wounds visible. Xehanort now seems to be inside the Soul Stone, where he sees a young Kairi and the pavilion from the home world of Radiant Garden.]_

**Xehanort:** Daughter?

**Kairi:** Did you do it?

**Xehanort:** Yes.

**Kairi:** _[beat]_ What did it cost?

**Xehanort:** _[solemnly]_ _Everything_.

_[Now out of the Soul World, Xehanort is snapped back to normal reality, and notices the damage inflicted on the keyblade - the metal scorched and distorted from heat, the stones no longer glowing]_

**Hercules:** What'd you do? _[angrily]_ WHAT'D YOU DO?!

_[Xehanort nearly seems to not notice Hercules before he uses the Space Stone and teleports away, leaving the Ultima Weapon behind on Kuzconian ground.]_

**Mickey:** _[stumbles into the clearing, holding his left side]_ Where'd he go? Herc... where'd he go?

**Buzz:** Mickey?

_[Buzz suddenly stumbles over, and collapses into ashes, much to Mickey's shock; he walks over and touches the ground where Buzz's ashes evaporated unbelievingly.]_

_[On the battlefield, Kuzconian soldiers disintegrate to ashes, much to Kronk's horror.]_

**Kuzco:** _[while reaching for a fallen Malina]_ Up, General. Up! This is no place to die. _[Kuzco holds out his hand for Malina. But he suddenly disintegrates into ashes and an anguish Malina falls back on the ground]_

**Malina:** _Kuzco?!_

**Goofy:** _[slowly corrodes into ashes as well by]_ I am Goof...

**Meeko:** No... no. No. No. No! Goofy, no.

_[Namine is mourning over Wall-E. She then turns into ashes. An injured Peter Pan turns to ashes, hidden in the undergrowth.]_

**Phineas:** _[calling for Ferb, who disappeared under his feet]_ _**Ferb? Ferb!? What happened?!**_

_[On the Keyblade Graveyard, the remaining members of the Guardians and Big Hero 6 collect themselves - Rapunzel props up Sora, Ventus helps Hiro to his feet, Terra and Xion manage to limp over on their own.]_

**Rapunzel:** Something... is... happening. _[she disintegrates into ashes]_

**Terra:** _[to Sora as he dissolves]_ Sora? _[Terra stares in horror]_

**Hiro:** Steady, Sora.

**Sora:** Kairi…aw, man. _[Sora also gets disintegrated into ashes]_

**Donald:** _[calmly turns to Hiro]_ Hiro, there was no other way. _[he finally gets erased.]_

**Ventus:** _[realizes he's fading away]_ _Hiro? I don't feel so good..._

**Hiro:** _[trying to be calm, his voice shaking as he looks at Ventus in terror]_ You're all right.

**Ventus:** _[stumbling and terrified]_ I don't know what's- I don't know what's happening. I don't- _[Ventus falls into Hiro's arms, clutching him tight and crying]_ Save me, save me! I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go... _**I'm sorry.**_ _[Ven disintegrates into ashes in Hiro's arms]_

**Xion:** _[to Hiro, seeing Xehanort's victory.]_ He did it.

_[Hiro mourns silently at their failure it caused. Back on Kuzconian Empire, the remaining team members, Captain Disney (Mickey Mouse), Hercules, ½ of The Beak (Phineas), Mulan, Adam, and Meeko are left mourning near Wall-E's dead body. Mickey turns over Wall-E's bleached corpse as Mulan runs up to the other survivors]_

**Phineas:** What is this? What the hell is happening?

**Mickey:** _[pause]_ Oh, God.

_[Meanwhile, in a different place, in a rustic house on a terraced slope with a scarecrow made of discarded armor, Xehanort sits down and watches the Sun rise.]_

* * *

**Yen Sid:** Still no word from Hamada?

**The Fairy Godmother:** No, not yet. We're watching every satellite in both hemispheres, there's still nothing. _[receives three beeps from her device]_

_**Yen Sid**_**:** What is it?

**The Fairy Godmother:** Multiple bogeys over the Kuzconian Empire..

**Yen Sid:** Same energy signatures as San Fransokyo?

**The Fairy Godmother:** Ten times bigger.

**Yen Sid:** Tell Clarabelle. We'll meet her at-

**The Fairy Godmother:** _**Yen Sid!**_ _[a car spirals out of control in front of them. They get out and The Fairy Godmother checks on the passengers.]_

**Yen Sid:** They okay?

_[Behind their vehicle, a motorcycle lies in the middle of the street with a concerned citizen approaching it.]_

**The Fairy Godmother:** There's no one here.

_[They hear helicopter rotor sounds from the direction they'd come, but it sounds wrong - a Leonardo executive helicopter, tail rotor smoking from damage already, appears and crashes nose-first into a building. Screaming intensifies. The two are now witnessing civilians around them suddenly disintegrating.]_

**Yen Sid:** Call Control. Code Red.

**The Fairy Godmother:** Yen Sid?

_[Yen Sid turns around to see The Fairy Godmother disintegrating.]_

**Yen Sid:** Godmother?

_[Yen Sid then races back to their car and gets what appears to be an old pager with extra gear attached out of his bag on the back seat. He sends out an emergency alert, mere seconds before his hand turns into ashes]_

**Yen Sid:** Oh, no. My name spelled backwards is Dis-

_[Yen Sid corrodes to dust. The pager falls to the ground, red lights blinking on the additions; the camera zooms in and we see the device display "SENDING..." then display a blue-and-white snowflake insignia - the symbol of Captain Arendelle.]_

* * *

_**Xehanort will return **_


End file.
